


Princess of the Court.

by Asase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Basketball, Multi, Original Fiction, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asase/pseuds/Asase
Summary: Majida's fraternal grandmother told her once to be wary when things went too well. That's when the gods liked to play pranks.  Her maternal grandmother always warned her about about trying to have it all too soon. And really, how else would she explain that somehow she's now stuck between joining the male basketball team or waiting till the next year to form a new team, or worse switch schools. All of that on top of early morning ballet classes.She'd never give up basketball, it's her heart and soul and her body was practically made for it.She wants to give up ballet but can't help but feel compelled to see just how far someone built like her can go.On the plus side the captain of the boy's team is just her type.The minus? She maybe sorta kinda grew another inch and is now in the running to land the principal male role in the next performance instead of the female one.





	1. Chapter 0ne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be an interesting one to write because of how Japanese given and surnames work. I'm trying to keep things consistent. So until the viewpoint character is used to calling a character by their first name she will just keep calling them by their surname in order to be polite. Certain characters will be addressed differently as the work carries on.

Chapter One

The gym was filled with a warm energy. Students stood in multiple lines, categorized first by class, and then by gender. They chattered among themselves, ignoring the teacher’s attempts to calm them. It was their first day of high school, staying calm wasn’t a possibility. The good vibes washed over Majida, putting her at ease. She’d managed to arrive before the start of the opening ceremony. Something of a miracle considering her morning, but now none of that mattered. She identified which class was her’s and moved to enter the line of girls.

"Where are you going?" a teacher asked, tapping her shoulder. 

Majida sighed loudly before turning around. She glared at the teacher, only softening her gaze when she saw how it distressed him. 

The teacher, an oily pockmarked nothing of a man, straightened his tie as he collected himself. Majida tracked the emotions that flickered on his face. Embarrassment, confusion, a little bit of fear. It all dissipated into an overwhelming smugness once he seemed to categorize her. "I'm sorry.” he asked, speaking slowly. His smirk made Majida’s eye twitch. “Can you understand me?" 

"Yes, I can understand." she answered, resisting the urge to glare again. It figured he’d make that assumption.  "I'm lining up," She pointed to the girls in her class.

"That's the girls line," the teacher explained. "You belong in this one," He gestured to the line of boy's.

Majida opened her mouth then closed it. She choose Akai Hoshi high school partly because of its uniform. Not that the uniform from, Amaririsu Academy, the all girls school down the way wasn't cute. If anything it was too cute, she wanted neat and smart, not cute. The girls uniform for Akai Hoshi High paired a grey blazer with a maroon and grey plaid skirt. The bow was a solid maroon, so was the tie that came with the boy's uniform. The boy's wore a grey blazer with maroon and grey plaid slacks. Guess which uniform she found herself in….

The manufacturers informed her via email that they assumed her form was incorrectly marked. The height recorded was 178 cm, a few inches shy of six foot tall, that was unheard of for a female high school freshman. Yeah, its not common around here. She typed furiously onto an email.  So? At least check first. Isn’t that your job? She deleted her screed and came up with a more diplomatic response. Besides, the manufacturers had already agreed to do a rush order free of charge. The wrong uniform was hers to keep, and she'd have her new uniform by the end of this week. She’d just make due in the meantime.

And make due she did. Or at least she tried. Majida arrived much earlier than the opening ceremony in a dress suit. That dress suit was now back in her closet. The emergency exception outlined in the student handbook didn’t count in her case since she technically had a uniform. So the principal insisted she wear one like everyone else. It wasn't, however, possible to take his "rules are rules" statement seriously since he giggled during its delivery. The ruling niggled at her during her rush home to change. She should have just stayed home.

Majida resisted the urge to look down her shirt to check that her boobs were still there. She had half a mind to flash this teacher as proof but didn't want more trouble. "Yes, yes, whatever you say," she said as she trudged to the boy's line. The administrators were beginning to file onto the stage, signaling the start of the opening ceremony Neither of them had time for this.

"Only one yes! And take off those earrings!" He said, sounding bolder now that she was following his directions. He muttered under his breath about how boys were getting too feminine these days with the jewelry, and the long hair, and blah blah blah... 

Majida ignored his tirade. She had worn her favorite pair, studds shaped like red roses, in hope, a silly hope in retrospect, that some good luck would come her way.  Black studs occupied the other two holes she had in each ear. She styled her dark hair into a neat french braid to look even more professional. It worked when she was in her dress suit. Now she wished she’d just left it in a high ponytail like normal. 

Adding insult to injury she was the second to last person in the boy's line for her class. The boy behind her’s posture was horrid. He stood there like a lump, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His bottle blond hair flopped over his eyes, eyes that were glazed over with boredom.  He could be handsome, Majida thought, very handsome, if he didn't look like he was about to fall asleep. That didn't seem to matter to the girls nearby. He was already the subject of discussion. It figured in a way, but their parents would be scandalized if they knew. Majida wondered if that was part of the appeal. She also seemed to be gathering attention herself, though from a broader audience.

"You all suck at whispering," she said to no one in particular, causing her year mates suddenly pretend they were listening to the principal's speech.

Majida was used to catching other's attention. Sometimes it was because of her height. Or how curly her hair was. Sometimes she would get trapped by well meaning folks who wanted to guess what she was, or where she was  _ really  _ from because her brown skin didn't match her facial features. But that was in the States. She found quite quickly that in Japan people didn't ask, they just stared when they thought she wasn't looking. She wasn’t sure which form of rudeness she prefered yet, but she was fairly certain that if she didn’t get in front of this issue things would only escalate. 

* * *

Her home room teacher couldn't pronounce her first name. She was told her mother picked it randomly from one of those baby name websites. Most thought it was made up. Majida low key agreed with them.

"Don't worry about it." she said lightly, attempting to persuade him to give up. Even back home teachers rarely got it right on the first try, no need for him to stress himself. 

The teacher ducked his head, looking sheepish. He was a younger teacher with a pleasant, if plain, face. A welcome change from that jerkface in the gym.  "I feel as if it would have been rude not to try. Can you pronounce it for me?"

"Ma-gee-da."

He looked at the roll again. "Ok got it . Mikami Majida-kun?"

"Uh...No chan is fine. Chan."

The teacher tilted his head as he considered her words. The movement reminded Majida of her aunt’s corgi, forcing her to fight back a smile.

 "Mikami-chan?" He squinted before his mouth formed a silent oh. "That explains a lot of things. Mikami-chan it is. And you're from America originally, correct?"

"Yes.”

"We are happy to have you here then," the teacher said before moving on to the next name on the roll. Unfortunately the whisperers didn’t change their target to the next student. 

_ “Mikami-chan?”  _

_ “This isn’t kindergarten, grow up.”  _

_ “Well his face is a little….”  _

_ “Yeah his face is a little….well not just a little, soft, so? I mean. Is it even a guy?” _

_ “He just has a princely aura. Maybe he’s a model….Don’t laugh it’s possible!” _

_ “Even so, preferring a feminine honorific is weird, especially for a taller guy. It doesn't fit.”  _

_ “It would be okay if he was short?”  _

_ “Pff, maybe we should start calling Amari-kun, Amari-chan then?”  _

One of the male students stood, slamming his hands on his desk “Not fair! I’m not even the shortest guy here!”

The teacher cleared his throat causing the room to go silent. Amari-kun slunk low into his chair, trying to disappear. The teacher gave him a pointed look while jotting a note down onto his clipboard. 

Majida wasn’t particularly vain but this was knocking her confidence down a peg. Was the uniform all they saw? Height aside she had what she thought was a fairly feminine build. Boxy uniform or no it can’t be that hard to tell, right ...right? Maybe she ought to tone down on the weight training. It’s my shoulders isn’t it? She thought. They got broader, again, like it wasn’t already broad enough. Damn principal, he knew something like this would happen. 

 

* * *

 

"Mikami-ku...er chan?" a girl asked shortly after the lunch bell rang. She kept her chin length chestnut colored hair back with a maroon headband. She was a little shorter than the girls back home, making her much shorter than Majida. Majida bet that she’d look like a middle schooler playing around in her big brother’s uniform if she were in this predicament. The gap in femininity between them was kinda depressing. 

The girl blushed when Majida turned to her. "Sorry. I haven't spoken so informally with a boy since elementary school."

Her classmates tried and failed to pretend that they weren’t listening in. Majida would take advantage of their curiosity. She stood and took off her blazer. The button down she wore underneath was thin enough to show her figure more clearly. "No need to worry. I'm not a boy. They just sent me the wrong uniform."

"I knew something was off," a boy interjected. His loud voice carried over from the other side of the classroom. "Your voice was too light."

Majida plopped back down and slumped in her chair. "You couldn't tell by my face?" she pouted a bit, and the class laughed. It wasn't exactly funny to her.

"Your face is wasted on a girl!" the girl who spoke first wailed. She covered her mouth with her hands immediately.

"Hina-chan! Aiming for the new guy already?" the loud boy called out again.

"Shut it Hayashi-kun," Hina said sourly. Her disposition brightened as she turned her attention back to Majida. "But they really made you wear that Mikami-chan?"

"The principal did," Majida explained. "He seems to think the situation is funny."

"So the rumors are true." A girl came to stand by Hina's side. She was a bit taller than Hina with sharp eyes. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail. "We do have a crackpot for a principal."

"Is this something I should have heard about about before enrolling here?" Majida asked.

The girl shrugged. "I guess we all have to get used to it." She offered her hand to Majida. "You can call me Airi. No need to be all formal. And you've already meet Hina"

Majida shook her hand. "Majida is fine. Or Jida. I'm not really used to just being called by my last name."

The other girls in class took their turn introducing themselves. Majida wasn't confident that she'd remember all the names but it felt nice to get a warm welcome.

A boy puffed out his chest as he approached Majida’s desk. "Well then, I guess it's good you aren't a boy. Now there is a bit less competition."

Hayashi-kun scoffed. "You're forgetting pretty boy number two over here Haruto." He jerked his thumb to the tall boy that Majida stood in front of in the line up. Everyone looked over at the "pretty boy". He didn't seem to be bothered by the attention. His eyes flicked over to the class before returning to gaze out the window. Haruto paled and scuttled back to his seat, inspiring the class to bubble over in nervous laughter. 

"Well then... now that this mix up is settled." Majida said, breaking the ice. "I do look forward to attending classes with you all."

"Yes!" Hina took a seat in the desk nearest to Majida. "And if you need help clearing up the whole boy-girl thing you can rely on me."

Majida smirked a little. "I'm in your care then." She pulled out her lunch box and began to unwrap it.

"Did you make that?" Hina asked. She had her lunch in her hands but seemed a lot more interested in what Majida had going on.

Airi gave Hina a little shove before pulling up a desk. "No you can't have any of her lunch. What happened to that diet you were on?"

"Airi" Hina hissed.

Airi looked a bit smug as she reveled in Hina's annoyance. "That does look good though."

Majida lifted her lunch box to offer it to the girls. She'd made japanese style croquettes for the first time last night and was pretty proud of them. A simple salad was her side. Airi took a croquette and broke it in two in order to share with Hina. Hina didn't hesitate to take her portion.

The girls ate for a while before Majida broke the silence once again. "So...I figure it’s best to do this now rather than wait for more rumours to start. Anyone have any questions?"

Hina and Airi looked to each other.

“That’s a brave offer.” said Hina.

Majida set down her fork. “Just being proactive.” 

Hayashi-kun pulled up his chair to Majida’s desk. "So...we can ask?"

"As long as it's reasonable, sure."

Another boy snorted. "That’s a trap."

"You ask then Minami," Hayashi said.

Majida smiled as she shrugged.

"Ok I'll bite." Minami started. "How come you can speak Japanese so well?"

"My dad's Japanese," Majida pulled out her phone and pulled up a family picture that was taken on their trip to Disney world last year. She held up her phone so that her classmates could see. Her dad stood on the left side. He was a bit taller than her back then but she had caught up to him quickly. Majida really liked pictures like this of him. Pictures where he smiled broadly and wasn't standing stock straight. Where his hair wasn't perfectly parted and slicked back. When he looked like more than some stuffy heir to an international company. His thin rimmed glasses were even replaced with neon colored sunglasses.

Her mother appeared, as always, perfect. Her skin was darker than Majida's and her hair was bone straight even in the summer heat and humidity. The only hint that she was on vacation was that she wore a sundress instead of the blouse and tailored pants she normally wore. She and Majida were the same height in this picture. Majida stood beside her mom leaning against her a little. She wore a pair of purple mickey mouse ears to match her purple romper. Her hair, fizzled by the humidity, was long enough to reach mid back. She was glad that she cropped her hair to shoulder length before moving abroad. It was such a pain when it was longer. Her little brother stood in the middle making a goofy face while wearing a pair of black mickey ears.

"Is that your little brother?" a girl asked. "He's adorable!"

"He's ten, he's not adorable at all," Majida countered.

"Agreed, my little brother is ten too," Airi chimed in. "He's a total terror."

Amari-kun pushed his way past the gaggle of students. He whistled. "Your mom's hot."

A nearby girl swiped at the whistler. “Ignore him, he has a bit of a forigner fetish.” She blushed immediately. “Not that your mom isn’t pretty um…”

Amari-kun smiled triumphantly. “Way to step in it Maki-chan.” He was rewarded with another smack.

 “How did they meet?” Hayashi-kun asked.

“My dad got suckered into going to a ballet performance while visiting London. My mom was studying with the Royal Ballet School and was in the performance. He fell in love at first sight and stalked her for a bit before asking her out. I think..no I don’t have any super old pictures but I can pull up one of her more current ones.” Majida typed into her phone for a bit before holding up her phone with a new picture. 

"Wow, that’s actually kind of cool." a boy said as he pointed."Do you dance too?"

"A little," Majida answered. "I prefer basketball."

"Basketball?" the pretty boy spoke for the first time.

He had been silent for so long Majida wondered she were hearing things, judging by her classmates expressions she was sure they felt the same  "Yes,” she answered after a pause.

"What position?" he asked.

"Point guard mostly, but I play shooting guard as well." she answered. " You?"

"Power forward." He said as he turned fully to face her.

Majida's eyebrows raised. "Really?" she looked him up and down. He was fairly lanky, not a problem now, but if he wanted to stand a chance against older players.... "Not a small forward?"

The boy bristled. "No," he said sharply.

Majida raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't-"

"What are you doing here?" he interrupted. "There's no girls team at this school."

"What!" Majida yelled in English. She shook her head then switched back to Japanese. "No I checked. They didn't go all the way last year but there definitely is a team."

The boy shrugged. "They were disbanded after last season."

Majida stood, her chair squeaked with the force. She marched out of the room ignoring the calls from the other students. She didn't care that the next class was about to start soon. She needed to know right now if there was team at this school or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Majida's mother prefered Amaririsu Academy. She had her list of reasons.

1.There would be no boys to distract you.

2.The test scores are higher.

3.It's closer to the dance studio.

4.The uniform is darling and it even has a basketball team. See! You can still keep your barbaric little hobby while dressed in pink and white!

That last one wasn't a direct quote, but it was effectively what her mother meant. If Akai Hoshi didn't have a team, or couldn't form a team, she'd never hear the end of it. The thought both stressed her out and pissed her off, making Majida feel overly warm. She snatched off her tie and shoved it into her pants pocket. She then unbuttoned her two top buttons and rolled up her sleeves. It only relieved the pressure a bit but damn did it feel good to vent her frustrations on that cursed uniform.

Majida barreled into the administrator's office and made a beeline for the principal's office door. Only halted by the gaggle of administrators who rushed to block her way. She moved to push past them but was stopped from behind. A pair of strong arms hooked under her's, lifting her into the air. She looked back to glare at her captor.

"You're..You're that girl! I just manhandled a girl." The young coach all but dropped her. He was tall, wiry, with hands and feet that were still too big for him despite his age. He kept his hair cropped so close to his head that he may as well be bald. Self loathing tugged at him, making him droop a bit. They had met earlier that morning. In her dress suit the man had confused her for a teacher's assistant. He'd even hit on her a little. The revelation of her true age turned his face redder than the jersey he wore. "When they said a student was causing trouble I wasn't expecting to find you," He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing once again.

Majida deflated. She kinda felt bad for the guy, and while she felt she had good reason, she was being insubordinate. "No. It's okay, you are doing your job."

He gave her a tense smile. "Technically I am? But since I have already shown you my bad side as a teacher twice today. I feel as though I should make amends.” He pounded his chest and stood straighter. “What exactly is the problem? Perhaps I can mediate."

Majida squared her shoulders before answering. "I wanted to ask the principal some questions about the girl's basketball team."

The coach grimaced. It set Majida on edge.

"Come on. I'm sure he can spare a few minutes." He lead the way to the principal's door and knocked sharply. Loud thumping sounds could be heard from behind the door, followed by exclamations of pain. The other administrators sighed loudly and returned to their seats.

"Who is it?" the Principal called from beyond the door.

"It's Coach Sakamoto. I have a student with me."

"You may enter."

Sakamoto opened the door and gestured for Majida to enter first. The principal’s office was fairly sterile except for the random collection of house plants in one corner. One of the chairs in front of the principals large wooden desk was knocked askew. The principal himself was a little out of breath. Short, squat, and balding. His duality bothered Majida. He had been caught eavesdropping, and now was trying to play it off, badly, she doubted anyone would call him on it though.

"Have a seat," the principal said as he gestured to the chairs. Majida and Sakamoto followed his instruction.

"Mikami-chan wants to know about the female basketball team," Sakamoto said, cutting to the chase.

The principal winced but didn't answer.

And there it is again, Majida thought. "Is there any hope that the team will be reformed?" she asked.

The principal leaned forward, placing his elbows on to his desk. "That would depend on the students. Members of last year's team do still attend this school, but they may take some convincing. Perhaps you could gather some fellow freshmen and create a new team?"

Majida was silent for a few moments. "I take it whatever happened that lead to the team's disbandment isn't made for polite conversation?"

The principal smiled ruefully. "It is a complicated subject, yes. Thankfully the complication has been dealt with."

Majida chewed on her bottom lip. "Would it be possible for me to get the names of the old team members? I'd like to talk to them about rejoining the team."

The principal leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I became an educator because I wanted to help young people reach their dreams. We have so little of that in our culture. Everything’s so serious, so regimented. " He shook his head. "I'd like to think the young women on that team loved basketball. And I'd like to hope that their experiences haven't soured that love." He pulled open a drawer and rummaged around it for a bit before pulling out a roll book."Perhaps all they need is a fresh start. But I will warn you Mikami-chan. They may reject you strongly."

"All I want is the chance to talk," Majida said. Her excitement, and opinion of the principal, rose.

The principal turned to a page and then pushed the book towards Sakamoto. "Make a copy of this list for her please."

Sakamoto looked from the book to the principal. "And you're sure about this?"

"You will be tactful, won't you Mikami-chan?"

Majida resisted the urge to salute. "Yes sir!"

The principal nodded curtly. Majida spotted the smirk tugging at his lips, she wondered what he was plotting this time. "Then it will be alright."

 

    

* * *

 

Majida had the jitters for the the rest of the school day. Encouraged by how easy it was to get the list she seeked out the captain of the female team first. The older girl was shorter than Majida and slender. Her dark hair was in two plaits down her back and she wore wire rimmed glasses. From a glance she still looked like she was in good form. Surely keeping in shape meant that she wasn't fully ready to quit.

"Excuse me. Hi." Majida waited until the older girl turned. "I'm Majida Mikami a first year here."

The older girl crossed her arms. "Ok then Makami-chan.” The older girl didn’t seem surprised by her presence. Perhaps word had already spread.  “What can I help you with?"

"Just to get right down to it," Majida started. "The basketball team. I'd like to know if you are interested in reforming it."

The older girl scoffed. "I'm guessing that you play? Well I hate to break it to you but you came to the wrong school."

"Yes...I suppose that I should have done more research. But I did not expect a school with a team as soon as last year to be currently without one."

"Our record was terrible."

"But last year you ranked higher than you ever have. And each year holds new opportunities-"

"Not at a school like this." The older girl pushed up her glasses "And last year was a fluke. Really our record is terrible. What girl in her right mind would bother coming to a school like this for basketball if she hoped to win?"

"Winning is nice but.." But my life has already been set in stone? But no matter how good I am my parents would never support a career in this sport? That I just wanted to have fun while I can? Majida was at a loss of words. Everything she could think of was more about her rather than the team.

The older girl seemed to read Majida's thoughts. "You're lucky. You can shift your focus now before sinking two more years into something with no future. You'll have to do it in your third year anyway. Just like me. That's what happens when you are on a losing team. And even if you win? Then what? There's barely a chance for men to play professionally. The future for female sports is even worse."

"Are you warning me or whining about it?" Majida asked, her tone sharper than she intended.

The older girl narrowed her eyes and Majida sighed. They stared at each other for a few tense moments before Majida broke the silence."Anyway. I'm not convinced you even want to quit with that attitude. So tell me what it would take?"

The captain glared a little. "Are you actually serious?"

"Oh I'm serious. More than that I'm good."

"You're good? What do you think is going to happen? The team’s gonna center around a talented kohai and through our trials we'll find the strength to win? Cut the shit.. The power of friendship doesn't work in real life. We'd-"

"What would it take." Majida said, emphasizing each word.

"I'd need to see some resolve. And some commitment. I'd like to see just how many girls you could even convince to join the team without my influence. Then we'll talk."

"Fine." Majida turned fast on her heels and marched off to her next class. If that is what it took then she'd do it.

    

* * *

 

The next day Majida spent her breaks contacting the rest of the third and second year members on the roster. Most expressed a similar sentiment as the Captain. Some looked too scared to even contemplate the idea. Meanwhile she was paranoid that she was getting rusty.

Sweat shouldn't be a comforting scent. Nor should the sound of sneakers squeaking on a gym floor but both brought back fun memories. Her middle school team in the States became the state champions. They came in second place on the national level, only losing by one point. The year after that Majida entered a homeschooling program to prepare her for living overseas. During that time she was on an intramural team and played a lot of street ball but it wasn't the same thing as being on a real team. Nothing was like being on a real team.

Majida approached the first coach she saw.

"Excuse me," she said while lightly tugging on his jersey.

The coach looked to be in his early forties. He had a stern face that brightened once he took a good look at Majida. "Hello. Let me guess, you want to become a manager? The position is currently open and-"

"No sir, that isn't why I'm here."

The assistant coach's brows knit in confusion. "You don't..."

"I want to join in on practice."

His eyebrow raised. "You want to join the boy's team?" He looked her up and down.

"No...no no no." She could tell what he was thinking. Unfortunately she wasn't just sent the male uniform but the male jersey as well. Red with white stripes were for girls, Black with white stripes were for boys. She prerered the male colors honestly.  This time, however, she kept the jacket off. Her t-shirt was form fitting enough that no one could get too confused. She always hated that her chest started developing early, It was no good for basketball or ballet, at least now they could be useful. "I don't want to join the boy's team. I'm actually working on reforming the girl's team. I just want to stay in top shape."

"Ah..." His eyes darted away, he chuckled nervously.

"Sir?"

"Yes,erm..Yes, that makes a bit more sense. But I can't say that you wouldn't be wasting your time. The girls team is..well."

"What, you can't play if you don't always win?" She said her exasperation making her less than polite.

The assistant coach rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No..That is not what I meant. There is, there is a lot to explain, but I get it. No point in giving up without trying right? That's how teenagers should be. What is your name?"

"Mikami. Mikami Majida."

"Give me a minute." The assistant coach jogged over to talk to another pair of coaches. Majida bowed low as he moved away. After a few confused glances her way the assistant coach waved her over.

"This is against my better judgement," the head coach started. For a man his age he was surprisingly muscular. Majida wondered if perhaps he was coaching the wrong sport, American football would suit him better.  " How long have you played?"

"Since I was five." Majida answered.

The head coach nodded. "What position?"

"Point guard or shooting guard."

He rubbed his chin. "And you want to play with the male team in practice?"

"No sir...I mean, yes if you'd let me? I was mostly thinking I could join in with conditioning and drills."

"Ah... Okay, that sounds reasonable. The principal mentioned you and your situation. I wondered what would come of it, but here you are.” His too light eyes examined her as if he could see her stats. Majida resisted the urge to squirm under his sharp gaze. “However, we will not baby you if you can't keep up. And it will only be for a week. Two at most. If the female team does not reform in that time then it would be best for you to move on. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Go on. The first years are running laps."

"Thank you sir!" Majida bowed deeply and then jogged off towards the outside of the gym.

"Ueda," the head coach called to the assistant coach who introduced Majida to him. "Please inform Sakamoto that Mikami chan will be joining practice for a while.

"Yes sir." he answered.

"And Ueda," the head coach continued. "Don't become distracted. What happened to the girls team was not your fault."

Ueda bowed and then jogged away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Saitama-san?" the other assistant coach asked. His nose crinkled as if he smelled sour milk. Though to be fair, the head coach thought, he always looked like that. "Girls...well outside of the strength difference . Girls can be distracting."

Saitama raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you find her distracting Kitagawa?"

Kitagawa glared at the head coach. "You know what I mean."

Saitama laughed. "No, but seriously. Even as a freshman she's already developed so well. Foreign girls are quite advanced."

Kitagawa looked aghast. "Saitama-san!"

Coach Saitama cleared his throat. "Yes... I will admit that joke went too far. But the boys have to get used to a female presence sooner or later. We are going all the way to the top this year!" He suck out his chest proudly. "It's bound to garner attention from the fairer sex. Think of her as an inoculation."

Kitagawa scribbled on his clipboard. "We will have to institute a no dating policy this year then," he muttered.

Saitama looked wearily at him "Really man...Do you even remember what it's like being young? They got to get all that frustration out somehow."

"Yes," Kitagawa snapped. "They can work frustration out on the court or the field. I'll increase the number of laps on the practice menu.”

Saitama sighed. Kitagawa was an old friend. They'd played together since high school and now they were both coaches at their alma mater. His year mate remained rigid as usual but he was a fantastic coach. Saitama cast his gaze back onto the third and second years as they practiced. He boasted that they would make it to the top this year but he wasn't sure how. "We can do this right?" Saitama asked quietly.

Kitagawa looked up from his clipboard. "The third years always give a solid performance and the second years have developed nicely. I see no reason for concern."

" But don't you think we need a little more? Something explosive?" Saitama pressed. "How about that first year. The blond. He seems spirited."

Kitagawa made a face. "He looks like a delinquent...But yes, there is potential there. I wouldn't bank the team's future on one boy though."

"I know, we're just so close..."

"We will find what we need in time. Let us stick to our plans and be patient. You can do that this time right?"

Saitama gave his assistant coach a dirty look. Kitagawa ignored it. And it was just as well. Saitama had always been the more intuitive of the two, though that came with bouts of rash behavior. This year was going to be different. Saitama could feel it. The key to their success was lurking right around the corner. He just had to keep his eyes peeled.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Majida jogged past Coach Sakamoto on her way to the field. She saluted him, grinning as she did so. His whistle fell as his jaw dropped. This was most likely the last thing he thought could happen. Majida figured she'd explain, and apologize, later. He seemed like a nice enough man, and the next two weeks were sure to be mad. Ignoring the befuddled looks of her fellow freshman she set a steady pace for herself. They would have to deal with her intruding on their space for now, and she would do all she could to make the process as painless as possible. 

There were 11 boys in all. The aloof boy from her homeroom class ran at the front of the pack. He didn't seem to notice that she'd joined them. He didn't seem to notice anything at all. The other boys ran in clusters, chatting in between breaths as they went. Maybe he didn't know anyone else on the team? Or maybe he figured no one on the team was worth his time? It isn’t my business in either case, she told herself, so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

After a few more laps they were brought inside for drills. Majida could feel all eyes on her every time the ball touched her hands. She'd arrived in Japan a full season before school began and spent a lot of time practicing by herself, as well as playing pickup games with middle schoolers ( older boys avoided her like the plague). Drills she could do in her sleep but being on a real court again made her want to play. She knew that want was troublesome and resolved to endure it. If all went well she'd be playing again soon enough anyway.

After drills they were called to line up in front of Sakamoto. The young assistant wrote a few notes on his clipboard before speaking. "Okay I think it's time to do a little practice game." He listed off 9 names and then smirked. "Mikami-chan right?"

"Yes..." she answered cautiously.

"Let's take this chance to shake things up a bit since you'll only be with us for a while. I'm putting you on the second team."

The boy's muttered.

"Uh," Majida didn't have words. And ok, maybe he wasn't so nice of a man. What happened to showing him is good side as a teacher? No apology for him!

"I was told that you wouldn't mind playing in practice games. Think you can’t handle it?"

"Sure. I don't mind playing. But if I may be frank, if things were reversed I'd feel a bit resentful," she said, glancing at her yearmates.

"Nah, It'll be fine." he tucked the clipboard under his arm and then clapped his hands. "Let's get to it."

There was more muttering as the boys formed their teams. The two that were left out gave Majida searing looks.

Well this is a wonderful start. Second day of school and I’m already on the right track for making enemies, Majida thought as she walked up to the second team. "Sorry about this." She got glares in response. Majida sighed before continuing. "That's not going to help right now. We-"

"Are you looking down on us?" the tallest boy asked. His eyes seemed to glow like silver disks. They'd be nice to look at if he weren't glaring at her. "Just because you're from America doesn't mean anything."

"I wasn't..." she shifted her weight and placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm thinking about it now though."

The tall boy encroached upon her space."What did you say?"

"My accent is pretty good. So I know you understand me." She stepped closer and looked the boy in the eyes. "Don't get confused. I'm only here until the girl's team is reformed. Your primary concern should be impressing the coach, not bullshitting around with me. "

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Can't do that if my team sucks."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Okay, okay." A boy a bit shorter than Majida pushed his way between them. His hair was a bit too long for sports, he kept it back with hair clips. "Nothing we can do about it now." He turned to Majida. "What's your position anyway?"

"Point guard," she answered.

The taller boy scoffed. 

The shorter boy rubbed his chin. "That won't work I'm a point guard myself. "

"Ah..I also play shooting guard if that helps."

"Ok." he turned to the tall boy. "She will be on the outside. That won't be too bad right?"

The tall boy walked onto the court. "Try not to get broken alright? Maybe we'll make you our manager after this."

"Ignore Ryunosuke. He's always testy," the short boy said to Majida. He then turned to the other boys in the group. "And what about you two? I’m guessing he split us up according to the positions we normally play. Who’s power and who’s small?"

The taller of the two signified that he was the small forward. Neither of them even looked at Majida. This is going to be a long game, she thought. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time I've been snubbed.

* * *

 

They were losing by ten points. Not that it had anything to do with Majida. She never got the chance to touch the ball, nor did the guy she was sent to mark. Every once and awhile he would find an excuse to shove her. Majida ignored him, he was stuck with the game's pariah, it wasn’t surprising that he’d be sore over it. The aloof boy, Nakamura was his surname, was very good. Extremely good. She felt a bit bad about doubting his abilities earlier. Only a bit, however, since he was a total ball hog.

The long haired boy on her team looked desperate. Despite how amiable he was before he was just as complicit in ignoring her. More so since he had his hands on the ball quite often as point guard. This has to stop, she thought. Majida didn't like losing without doing anything. But since an opportunity wasn't being given to her she'd just have to take it. 

She inched her way closer to the inside. Snagging a rebound after the opposing team missed a shot, she then dashed toward her team’s hoop. Stopping at the three point line she took a shot and sinked it. The gym grew quiet.

It was Sakamoto who broke the silence. "Nishi," he called out. The point guard on her team flinched. "You have an option on the outside. You'd do well to use it from time to time."

The boys looked to Majida. She shrugged and got back into position. The next time she was legitimately open Nishi passed her the ball. It didn't take much to avoid her mark. The lack of action throughout the game had made him sluggish. She made the shot easily. He tried harder to block her third shot. But he was desperate and angry, both made him easy to read. Three more points. One point away from tying now.

One of her mark's team mates came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy shoved it off. Several eyes were on her now but the most intense stare came from Nakamura. She returned his gaze with a raised brow.

"Mark change." Nakamura said calmly.

Majida smiled to herself. It happened from time to time. The self appointed strongest player would come over to challenge her. If he won then some sort of balance would be restored. If he won. The ball was passed to Majida, both she and Nakamura crouched low and the contest began. He wasn't making it easy on her and she wouldn't have it any other way. Normally Majida was free with passing the ball. It was a part of being a point guard but this challenge was important. More so than it should be. It wasn't like I need to establish herself here, she told herself. She wasn't planning on staying. But something about Nakamura's aura while on the court made her want to give a full effort. 

When the opportunity arose she took a step back and jumped up to shoot. He jumped as well, his height giving him an advantage. Trying to sink a shot against a taller opponent, especially one as driven as Nakamura, rarely worked in her favor. Fakeing a taller opponet out, however, had a high success rate. Changing course swiftly she attempted a drive as soon as she landed. To her surprize it worked and for a few seconds she was free of him. It didn't take long for him to catch up but by then he was a heart beat too late. A layup later and she had scored two points. The two looked at each other, panting, Nakamura even grinned.

A sharp whistle cut through the air. The third and second years were back from the weight room and Coach Saitama was with them. All of the older boys stared at Majida and Nakamura. She wasn't sure how much of their playing they saw. Majida's instinct was to look away. She looked away even faster when a particular third year caught her eye, though it seemed that he didn't notice. She was glad that she didn't blush easily.

The boy was easily the tallest but he was also solidly built. Very solidly built, Majida noticed. Must be a center… High fade haircut, square jaw, sharp eyes. Give him four years, a beard, and an ax and he’d be perfect for a lumbersexual meme. He strikezone wasn’t hit it was obliterated. Yes, it was very good that she wouldn't be here long. 

Assistant coach Kitagawa went purple. "I thought you said she was not to play?!" he ground through his teeth at Saitama. He then turned his fiery gaze to Sakamoto.

Sakamoto was cowed. "Uhhh, change of plans? It is only a practice match so it's not a problem, right?”

"How is this not a problem. She's a female, she-"

"She also got the basket." Saitama said, amusement in his voice.

"Luck. He probably underestimated her."

"Luck is a part of skill." Saitama all but shrugged. "And she is very fast."

Kitagawa stewed.

"At any rate practice is just about over." Saitama clapped his hands. "Let's get some jogging in for a cool down then we stretch.

Majida kept her head down while the team jogged. All three years jogged together and she could see that third year, who she gleaned from whispered discussion was the captain, at the head of the pack. His shoulders were so broad...Ugh stop it, she commanded herself. No time for drooling. She was never like this during dance practice. Okay so she had met a grand total of zero boys that were her type at dance practice, but damn. Priorities girl, priorites!

Nishi was her stretching partner. "Sorry," he muttered as she pressed on his back to help him stretch.

"Don't sweat it," she said simply.

"Also...um could you ease up a bit?"

Majida could see him blush. It took her a second to understand what he meant. Her chest wasn't something she had to worry about with female teammates. Boobs got in the way, everyone just dealt with it. "Noted," she said as she leaned up a bit. The absurdity of the situation wasn’t lost on her. Hours earlier she purposefully flaunted what figure she had, now it felt odd for it to be noticed at all.  "Okay, time to switch." She really didn't need help with this stretch. You were supposed to sit on the ground with your legs spread and lean forward. It was second nature at this point. She could do a full split on her own because of ballet and so was able to spread her legs out to the fullest extent.

"Whoa," Ryunosuke said as he stared. Everyone else stared as well once Ryunosuke spoke.

Majida was about to respond rudely when she heard a whistle from the third year side of the gym. She was already as low as possible. She wished she could sink into the floor. They could just go back to glaring at her, or ignoring her but no. Coach Kitagawa cleared his throat and the students went back to stretching. Yes...it was very good that this would be temporary. 


	4. Chapter 4

There were sixteen girls in the Tsutsuji class of the Shiroi Hana dance school. The school had a uniform of sorts. The Tsutsuji class wore white leotards, skin colored tights, white slippers, and red wrap skirts. Red being the color for high school aged students. One step away from the coveted all white uniform of the adults. The girls stood along one of the studio's mirrored walls, lined up according to height. Majida stood at the back of the line. She was new to this school, but not to the position. It had been that way was since the growth spurts began in middle school. But until moving here the height difference wasn't as stark. She towered over some of the girls and was even taller than some of the male instructors. And with an aunt on her mother's side that was 6'2" she doubted that she'd stop growing now.

Majida glanced at her reflection in the mirrored walls and held back a sigh. Her figure was a fair bit broader than most of the other girls in this studio, and that was something she really wasn't used to. She had heard how some studios cherry picked their students. The moment a student's hips grew too wide, or breasts too large, she was pushed out of the program. Majida was a little wide at the hips, and had more muscle definition than most girls, but was still within the acceptable ranges for an American dancer her age. Here it was as if they were all specially picked because they had the "perfect" body for ballet. Majida wondered if she would even be allowed to enroll if not for her mother's friend. She certainly had no expectations to be picked for an important role. But perhaps it was for the best. Continuing dance was a part of the deal for being allowed to study abroad. She'd just muddle through in order to keep her mom off her back.

Their instructor, Tatsumi-sensei, was a gentle looking woman with a hard edge to her voice. She was rumoured to be older than she looked, but no one dared to confirm that rumor by asking. She performed a demonstration of the next drill and then stepped aside so that the first student could take their turn. As she watched the students dance she gave praise or chastisement as she deemed necessary. She was particularly harsh towards the girl who danced just before Majida.

"The show can not stop!" Tatsumi-sensei yelled, clapping her hands. "You must dance no matter what happens."

Red faced, the girl finished the movement and then scurried away. Her hair tie had spontaneously popped during a turn, causing her medium length hair to fall forward. Like usual the instructor said nothing when Majida danced. She always said nothing when Majida did well, and most of the time Majida did well enough. She may not have the "perfect" body but she had been dancing most her life. Her mother, intent on Majida following her footsteps, insisted upon the best teachers available in a given area. Though during times like this Majida wondered if she'd get better treatment if she sucked. Sucking meant that people wouldn’t treat her like an anomaly. 

Majida picked up the fallen hair tie after finishing the dance. She dropped it in a trash bin on her way to the back of the line. "Do you need help putting your hair back?" She quietly asked the girl in front of her. "I can braid it back for you if you like"

The girl squeaked a response. "N..no. I'm fine."

"If you say so," Majida responded sharply. Seeing the way the girl became tense made Majida angry. She immediately felt ashamed of herself for it. Not because she didn't deserve to be angry. This was the standard pattern. The teachers only spoke to her in order to chastise her and yet the students were scared shitless of her. She had been overly polite in order to put them at ease but despite joining the studio a month ago they still behaved like she was going to spontaneously combust. She had told herself that she wouldn't live down to their expectations.

She  _ had _ told herself that she wouldn't live down to their expectations. But maybe it was time to drop the act. Holding in her true, more direct, nature only added to the stress. She'd pop at this rate. Especially since her escape, basketball, was becoming harder to grasp. If things went wrong she might not even be able to play on a team this year. And until then she had to put up with playing with the boys.

Majida's experience playing with boys wasn't the best. She knew that negative experiences in middle school shouldn't still carry weight. Most boys back then wanted to either one up her, or win her over like she was a special prize. It was exhausting to deal with when all she wanted to do was play a little street ball on the weekends. And unfortunately none of the girls on her middle school team wanted to join her. So she was stuck with what seemed like a sea of boys. Playing against them did help her game though, so she couldn't be too bitter about it.

She understood why her presence ruffled feathers. Especially after the stunt coach Sakamoto pulled with that game. So shitty ballet practices in the morning for half the week. Shitty basketball practices in the late afternoon until the weekend. She'd no doubt be an emotional wreck by the end of it all. These thoughts occupied her mind when it was once again her turn for the dance drill. Mrs Tatsumi scolded her on her "surly demeanor". And Majida resisted the urge to flip both birds during her next pirouette.

* * *

 

Natsuki and Majida's mothers were old friends. Natsuki's mother had once studied at this particular studio and was glad to have her daughter attend as well. The girl seemed to be suffering from an extreme version of what Majida did back home. No matter how talented Natsuki was, and she was extremely talented, the other girls would always assume that she got her roles because of her mother's influence. Natsuki had heard how their mothers were friends and jumped at the chance to create a connection. Unfortunately for Majida, Natsuki was socially awkward. She was,however, the only one who ever spoke to her here so Majida dealt with the awkwardness.

"Something on your mind?" Natsuki asked,hope on her face as she approached Majida in the dressing room. Majida wondered if it was coincidental that their lockers were next to each other.

For all intents and purposes Natsuki was the embodiment of the perfect ballerina for this studio. Her hair was long, black, and bone straight. Despite the length she easily pulled it into a bun at the top of her head. Her skin was pale, her eyes were bright, and her nose was super tiny. She had long limbs and was slender. Straight up and down really, with narrow hips and small breasts. She looked like a damn fairy princess...Majida frowned at the thought. She was still a bit miffed from practice. She refused to smile the rest of the session, much to her instructor’s dismay. Natsuki got enough grief, she didn't need Majida silently dumping on her.

"Nothing much,"Majida answered, pulling her undershirt over her head. She wondered just how starved for human interaction this girl was if even asking about possibly negative topics with a "friend" was a highlight.

"How's basketball?" Natsuki followed, not at all deterred by Majida's clipped response.

Majida sighed.

"Oh dear...that bad? Does the team not meet your standards?"

"No. It's not a matter of standards." Majida responded. "At the moment I'm working on reforming the girls team at my school."

"That's unfortunate. I was certain your school had a team last year." Natsuki adjusted her uniforms bow. She frowned when it wouldn't sit right.

"You are?" Majida gestured to Natsuki to turn towards her. She tugged at the other girl's bow until it sat just right, once again glad that she didn't attend the all girls school. Too much pink.

Natsuki blushed "They played against the academy last year."

"You watch basketball?" Majida returned to buttoning her dress shirt with a smirk.

"Um...No I looked it up." Natsuki turned away, her blush deeping.

Majida laughed as she pulled on her uniforms jacket. "You should watch a game sometime. You might find it fun. But uh yeah. At least I don't have to start a brand new team. The older members are still there. I'm working on convincing the captain to rejoin."

"I wish you luck then," Natsuki responded, regaining her composure. "What are you doing in the meanwhile? You can't practice can you?"

"I've convinced the boy's team coach to let me do drills."

"You're practicing with the boys?" Natsuki cocked her head, eyeing the boy's uniform Majida was still forced to wear.

"No,I mean yes to practicing with the boys. No to whatever that look you're giving me means."

Natsuki blushed again and made herself busy with taking down her bun. She straightened her bangs abit before speaking "Right, right, of course. But...so...Are there any good ones?"

"Good ones?"

"Boys. This it's a good opportunity to get a boyfriend right? Since you'd both like basketball."

The boy's captain flashed through Majida's thoughts, surprising her. Was this really turning into a crush? She'd freely admit to finding him extremely attractive but a real crush? They hadn't even talked to each other yet. "It's your average situation. Some are better than others. But I'm not looking right now so it's just as well."

"But you never know what might happen."

"Romance doesn't spring up that easily just because its a co-ed school. Besides." Majida said twirling around. "In this? Folks still think I'm a guy from the back."

"Your new uniform is coming though right?"

"It is. But first impressions seem to stick. In the meantime." Majida pulled out a tube of dark pink lip gloss. She didn't normally bother with much else than chapstick day to day, but desperate times.

"You should have come to the all girls school." Natsuki gave herself one last look in her locker mirror before closing the door. "None of this would be happening there."

"You're not wrong. But I'm fine with a regular school. And this makes a good story anyway. I'll be the life of the party in college." She grabbed her bag and began to leave the dressing room, Natsuki following behind.

"I guess," Natsuki's disappointment was evident. Majida let the conversation drop as they made their way towards the exit. Natsuki spoke again once they reached the dance school’s front door. "Would you like a ride? You know my driver doesn't mind."

"Thanks but no," Majida held the door open for the other girl. "I brought my bike."

Natsuki gestured to the long black car that was her ride. "I'm sure it can fit in the trunk."

"All the same," Majida said as she moved towards the bike rack. "I don't want to make you late for class or anything. Maybe next time?" That was a lie. She found that she liked her bike rides from the studio. It gave her a chance to clear her head.

"Very well. I will ask again then." Natsuki tried and failed not to seem disappointed.

"Sure thing," Majida answered with fake cheer as she boarded her bike. "See you Friday?"

That seemed to brighten the other girl’s mood. "Yes! Of course!"

Majida waved as she peddled off. She would need the clarity this ride would bring today if she were going to tackle the remaining girls team members resistance during her lunch break.   

 


	5. Chapter 5

A handsome but brooding highschool boy leaned against a desk(her desk actually, but details). His uniform jacket unbuttoned, and his shirt collar loose enough to show a bit of skin. He looked into the distance while playing with his bottle blond hair. His sharp eyes only softening once the female protagonist arrived. He smiled as he beckoned her come to his side.

If this were a J-drama this would be the part of the script where Majida's heart skipped a beat. In reality she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or amused. She settled for annoyed.

Muttering words her mother didn't know she knew, Majida squared her shoulders as she approached her desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. She didn't attempt to sit.

"You should give up on the girl's team," Nakamura said simply, still smiling as if he'd solved all her problems.

Majida's brain skidded to a halt. Of all the things he could want with her that wasn't anywhere on the list.

Nakamura continued his sales pitch. "I mean it Jida-kun. They aren't coming back. And even if they did I doubt they'd go far with their record."

Her eyebrow raised. Technically she had told the female students that they could use her nickname. At no point had she given him that clearance. "Who do you think-"

"Join the boy's team instead," he finished, cutting her off.

"What..."

"What?!" echoed a few of their classmates,causing both Majida and Nakamura to look their way. Their classmates rushed to regain the appearance of minding their own business.

"Listen," Majida said before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nakamura-kun, right?"

"Call me Shin," He answered amicably.

She gave him an odd look. "Ok. Shin-kun then. You know why I can't join the boys team right? It's not allowed."

"Yes it is." he said, puffing out his chest a little. "No really I checked," he added after seeing her incredulous look. "Nothing prohibits girls from joining the team at this school."

"I'd dare to say that's only because no one's been stupid enough to try it yet. Besides, I don't want to join the boy's team."

Shin looked aghast. "Why not! I think the current starters have a good balance. It will be better when I'm a starter but-"

"No. Just no."

"What? You don't' think I could be a starter?"

"No, because you're just a freshman," Majida explained. She held up a hand to stop him from arguing. "And no my reasons for not wanting to join the team have nothing to do with the quality of the team." Majida chuckled and shook her head. "You really only talk when it's about basketball huh?"

"I have my priorities," he said proudly. "So will you think about it?"

Majida walked around him so that she could take a seat. "Doesn't matter what I think. It won't be allowed."

"You already have the male uniform. When you wear it properly no one notices," he started slowly. " We could just cut your hair, bind your chest, and problem solved."

She pursed her lips as she looked up at him. "How much manga do you read?"

Shin blushed as he cleared his throat."That's...Anyway. Just think about it okay?" he asked as the homeroom teacher entered the classroom. The teacher gave Shin a look that sent him scurrying to his seat.

Majida repressed a deep sigh. Think about what? she reasoned. He was being ridiculous.

* * *

 

He was ridiculous for the rest of the day. "Did you think about it?" He asked when they were changing teachers. "Did you think about it?" He asked as he caught her going to the restroom. "Did you think about it?" He asked as she was talking to a former girls team member. He burst in just as Majida almost had her too. Majida’s continued nos were being ignored so she began to avoid him out of desperation. Going out of her way to do so landed her in more troublesome situation.

Not many students traveled from class to class via the outside walkways. Making it the perfect place for bullies to handle business. A boy, much smaller than the ones surrounding him, had his back against a wall. As she was trying to figure out the best way to intervene she heard a familiar voice.

"There you are Jida-kun!" Shin said loudly, catching the bullies attention. He jogged over to her position. "What are you doing out here?"

Majida groaned. "Avoiding you," she answered honestly while handing him her bag. "Wait here." Since the element of surprise was gone the only move left was to approach boldly. "Are you all done with this?" she asked the bullies, gesturing to the cowering boy. It took her a minute to place the bowl cut, and thick glasses. He was in her homeroom, though she'd never heard him speak.

"This is none of your business," one of the bullies said. He stood tall, shoulders back, chin up, to face her but still measured an inch or two shorter. "What are you?" he asked as he inspected her with his gaze.

The principal had pulled her aside before homeroom and asked her politely, but with an amused tone, that she wear the uniform properly. That is with the jacket on and buttoned. It contrasted greatly with the pink lipgloss and the dangly earrings she also wore... Maybe tomorrow she'd go full glam and don eyeshadow. Really fuck with the system. 

"Bigger than you," she answered, crossing her arms.

The head bully bristled. "What the hell? You tryin to pick a fight with that girly ass face man!?"

"See," Shin said as he came over to stand at Majida's side. "You can pull it off with a few adjustments."

She gave Shin a withering look, and then returned her frustrations to the bullies. "What do you want with him all the way out here?"

The head bully gave a shit eating grin and then stepped back to wrap his arm around the glasses boy's shoulder. "We were just deciding where to hang out after school. I always try to take care of my Kohai. Since this one is new to the area it's important that someone show him around."

"Anyone with eyes can tell he's being threatened."

"I don't think a deviant like you has the right to lecture me."

Majida's eyebrow twitched. This was gonna take forever. She reached over to grab the bullies hand and pried it off her classmate, digging her nails into his skin.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Hey!" the second bully shouted as he attempted to intervene. Shin stepped in, swatting away the other bully's hand before it could reach Majida. Now it was two versus three. The third bully watched Shin warily. Technically they were both broader than Shin, but Shin was in better shape.

A whistle blowed scattering the bullies not in Majida's grasp. "Why is it you?" a familiar voice asked.

Majida took her eyes off the bully she held to see Coach Sakamoto. "Be with you in a moment coach," she said cherrily before returning her attention to the bully. "You listen to me." she started, digging her nails in further. "I get so much of a whiff of you bulling anyone else I'll come after you."

"What the fuck? Why should I listen to you?" he said between clenched teeth, trying hard not to cry out in pain.

She gave him a cold look before twisting her fingers, pinching his sensitive flesh hard enough to leave red marks. The pain forced the older boy to his knees. "Because next time I'll be grabbing something else." She let go of his hand and watched as he scuttled away.

"You shouldn't have done that," the glasses wearing classmate said sourly. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"He's right." The coach agreed, hands on his hips. "I'll let it slide this time. Rumors have been floating around about those boys being bullies anyway. But next time you inform an adult. You hear?" He looked at both Majida and Shin.

Majida nodded. Shin didn't seem to care. The glasses boy ignored all of then. He grabbed his things and hurried off.

Sakamoto sighed. "Alright get out of here. If you move fast you'll make it back in time for class."

"Thank you Coach." Majida said as she headed back to the classroom buildings, Shin following close behind.

"Yeah, yeah," The coach waved them off.

"Didn't know you had such a strong sense of justice." Shin said once they were inside. "Too bad you didn't get a thank you for it."

"He's just embarrassed." Majida replied. They began to trot thru the halls. If they moved fast enough they wouldn’t be late.

* * *

 

Shin pestered her the whole way back. He probably would have bothered her in class if they sat closer together. As it was he was stuck to her side as soon as class was over. So engrossed he was in asking questions about basketball that he almost followed her into the girl's locker room after school.

Majida paused in front of the door and gave him a disapproving look. "Really?"

Shin actually had the grace to blush, surprising her. "I'll uh...see you at practice then."

The girls looked at her with shining eyes as she fully entered the locker room. There was a bit of a commotion the other day when she tried to use the locker room, but they quickly accepted her circumstances. It was a marked and welcome difference from the way the girls at the dance studio behaved.

"Boyfriend trouble?" an older girl asked.

"What?" Majida was confused for a full ten seconds. "Oh. No no no no. We are  _ not _ together."

"So he's available? " another girl chimed in, prompting giggles from the crowd.

"Yes." Majida said decisively. "Knock yourself out." She wondered if they be as enamored if they knew how full his head was with basketball. 

"What? You don't like 'em pretty?" the older girl spoke again, a smirk on her face.

Majida chuckled on her way to a locker. "Not particularly,no.”

* * *

She spotted Shin speaking to the head coach as she entered the gym. Considering his behavior all day she was convinced he was up to no good.

"Looks like you're in trouble son," Coach Saitama said once she reached them. He patted Shin's shoulder before walking away.

"Are you incapable of listening?" she asked icily.

Shin looked away but he didn't look repentant at all.

"All. Day," she started. "All day I have been asking you to stop. Do I need to knock some sense into to you since words don't work?"

Once again Shin didn't speak.

At the boiling point now she raised her voice. "Really, you just-"

"Excuse me." a very deep voice said from behind them.

Majida turned in the voice's direction, ready to snap. Her jaw dropped instead. It was the boys team captain. Suddenly her limbs felt long and unwieldy. Her skin prickled as her temperature rose. The part of her brain that still worked imagined her face spontaneously breaking out and her hair going frizzy. To her credit Shin seemed to be shocked by the captain's arrival as well. She was fairly certain he was turning blue. At least she remembered to breathe.

"It's time to begin practice. Line up." the captain continued in an uncompromising tone.

"Yes sir," the two underclassmen said in unison. They rushed to the freshman side of the gym. Technically she'd been more embarrassed before but she couldn't remember that occasion. Her yearmates stifled their laughter, not wishing the captain to turn his attentions towards them. She almost wished they could laugh. The noise would have been a nice distraction.

Majida was uncharastically quiet for the rest of practice. She spent her time in the weight room strategically. Making sure that whatever machine she used was nowhere near Shin. He had recovered well before she did and kept trying to make eye contact all afternoon; and she wasn't going to fall for that trap if she could help it.

The third and second year practice game hadn't finished by the time the first years were done in the weight room. Coach Sakamoto ushered the first years to the bleachers, advising them to watch carefully. The game was close, making her itch to play. Her yearmates seemed to be affected as well. Ryunosuke whistled as the captain caught a rebound. Majida was glad that she didn't play center like Ryunosuke did. Unless he was injured no one was taking the Captain's spot on the team. Not because he was the captain, but because he was good.... Why the hell was she even considering who took what spot on this team? She decided with some stubbornness that she had been temporarily infected with Shin's stupidity and forced her attention elsewhere.

Outside of the gym doors was a gaggle of onlookers. The school hadn't won the nationals in many years but they did consistently place in the top 8 or higher, making them quite popular.

"Dai-chan!" A group of girls yelled. They were the loudest of the bunch. A flashy third year looked over from the game and waved,causing the girls to cry louder.

Near that group of girls Majida spotted the girls team captain. The older girl covered her ears to block out the fangirl's yelling. Majida grinned as she waved at the older girl. How's this for dedication! she thought. The older girl paled when she noticed and scurried away. Dejected, Majida lowered her hand. It seemed she just couldn't win today.

 


	6. Chapter Six

The scene at the school gate gave Majida hope that she'd finally be free. Shin looked extremely uncomfortable despite his relaxed posture. It was too late to play it cool, he was already surrounded, caught by a particularly pushy group of girls. They were in the middle pressuring him to join them for a few rounds of karaoke when Majida attempted to sneak by on her bike.

"Jida-kun!" came a strangled cry. Shin pushed his way through the crowd in order to reach her.

So much for that, she thought as she resisted the urge to speed away. "At least use chan." She responded sourly. The girls attention switched to her. Majida didn't appreciate the glint in their eyes.

"Like I said," Shin explained with a waver in his voice. "I've already made plans so."

The leader was quick to respond. "Then she can come with us. It can be like a welcoming party for her too."

Majida smiled at the girl, wanting to make peace. "Thank you for the invitation but I'd prefer to get a head start on homework."

"Yes, and I agreed to help remember!" Shin interjected.

God he's a horrible actor, she thought.

"It's still hard for her to read Japanese," he tried to explain to the group of girls.

The girl's accepted the lie on the condition that he join them another time. Shin was left with little choice but to accept. Majida was left with the lingering effects of their cold stares. There'd be more rumors about her by tomorrow. She, of course, knew that rumors were impossible for a transfer student like her to avoid. But regular stuff can be explained, this, well, she at least didn’t want to make enemies during her first week of school. Especially not over some boy. 

"Do you want to make my life more difficult?" she asked as she walked away.

"I owe you one for sure," he answered as he kept pace.

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"Waiting for you. I'd like to talk more, about you joining the team that is. We were interrupted so many times today."

"You hungry?" she asked, changing the topic. This wasn't going to end unless she put an end to it. That just might mean sitting him down and setting him straight one good time.

"I could eat." he responded. His stomach wasn't as modest, it growled.

"That answers that." She looked at his stomach and smiled in spite of herself "Well, if you don't mind western style food come with me. We can finish this talk you want so badly."

* * *

 

It took longer to get home while walking but at least Shin didn't speak. He offered to carry the groceries, and she let him, but that was the extent of their communication during the mile and a half walk to her place. Majida wondered if all the talking he did during the school day wore him out. She certainly wasn't expecting so much chatter from a boy that brooded through the first two days of school.

Majada's father would lose it if he knew she was bringing a boy into her apartment. More so since she was living alone. He was at that stage of parenthood. Any contact with the opposite sex was seen as a prelude to corruption. Her mother would approve of Shin's looks but not that she only knew him for a few days. Neither would believe that it wasn't romantic.

At fifteen Majida had never had a boyfriend, and the few crushes she'd experienced she kept to herself. Yet her parents, and older members of her extended family, seemed to expect one to materialize out of thin air. As if she even had time for dating between school, two extracurriculars, and language classes. Any day now she'll bring a boy home, one of her uncles warned at the Thanksgiving table last year. To which her aunt rebutted, with a twinkle in her eyes, that it could be a girl. "She's sporty so it's possible," her Aunt said. "And kids are so open about that nowadays anyway." Majida kept her peace as the betting pool over her romantic future started. She wasn't sure she could protest the insinuation on principal. It was a stereotype, untrue in her case, but she knew some members of her middle school team liked girls. Those teammates were also scared shitless that their parents would find out. She could handle a little awkwardness on that front if it meant not betraying their trust.

Her apartment building was smaller than her mother would have liked, boasting only twelve units and a laundromat. The small parking lot was perpetually half full of cars, while the bike rack was over crowded. But it was cheap, clean, and in the middle of everything. It also accepted American tenants. Majida locked her bike to the last available rung on the rack before leading Shin up the exterior stairs.

Over the past month Majida learned how to be neat out of necessity. Her apartment was tiny, with one bedroom/living space, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The western wall was was lined with bookcases and a sleek wardrobe set up. The southern wall was mostly windows with a sliding glass door that opened to a tiny balcony. Since it was her only source of natural light she always kept her curtains open during the day time hours. The eastern wall was taken up by her bed. She was free to decorate as she wished and settled for a lavender and light orange color combination. She even hung string lights off the ceiling. 

The main drawback in her opinion was a lack of storage space. Majida took it as a challenge, especially in the kitchen. An entire cabinet in her tiny kitchen was devoted to various herbs and spices brought from the U.S. And in the month she'd lived here she'd learned how to handle most tasks with a limited number of kitchen appliances and tools. Dinner was simple. Sauteed chicken, rice, and root vegetables. To her surprize Shin even helped.

They sat on the floor at the table in front of her bed, only half paying attention to the newscaster on the tv. She had long since finished her portion of food. He was on his third plate, dashing her hope for leftovers like he had for a peaceful evening. 

Majida leaned her chin against her hand. "Boy's are so lucky. You can just eat and eat and nothing sticks."

Shin set his bowl down and then leaned back with a satisfied sigh. "Not true, I normally run a few miles every day before school and a few after."

"Even on practice days?"

"Especially on practice days." His eyes narrowed. "What's that look for?"

"Look?" she asked in surprise. "It's just a bit much isn't it? Don't you worry about having enough recovery time?"

"It hasn't hurt me yet." He let his eyes scan her room, then pointed lazily to a poster of an NBA player on her walls. The poster was signed, the signature long and bold, with a message for Majida scrawled underneath. "Is that your favorite player?"

"That's my uncle, so...yeah" she said simply.

Shin sat upright. "Devin James is your uncle! He's one of the top NBA players like...ever!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not, like ever. Just currently."

"No seriously! Ever! Maybe it isn't a big deal to you since you're related to him. Maybe that's why you can play like you do? It's in the blood or something?"

"I wouldn't say all that." She moved to collect their dishes. "It's not like he's my dad. My mom sucks at it. Their older sister sucks too"

"But he did teach you right?" He asked as he helped to clear the table.

"He got me into the sport, yeah. He doesn't have any kids. It's pretty surprising actually with how much he plays around and-"

"But he taught you!" Shin's voice rose with his excitement. "You have to join the team. Between the two of us the team would definitely make it to nationals."

Majida laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Shin followed. He waited until she had calmed down before trying to speak. "You think we couldn't?"

"I think you're arrogant and possibly crazy."

"Have you been paying attention?" He made a grand gesture. "You saw that practice game. The second years are garbage."

Majida's eyebrow twitched. The second years weren't overwhelmingly talented like the Captain or that flashy third year point guard. But a team didn't need to be filled with all stars to be well balanced. She turned on the hot water and let her sink fill before speaking again. "Define garbage? Do you hear yourself right now?"

"How can you have so little confidence?"

Majida scoffed. "Oh what? Was I supposed to be all. I can beat all the boys by myself!"

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes! You're pretty docile for an Amer-" he paled as he caught himself

Majida made a face. "Too late to change course now," She took her aggression out on the dishes. "Go ahead, finish your sentence. Make more of a fool of yourself. Also." She pointed her sponge at him. "You realize by that metric you're supposed to be short, weak, and have a tiny dick right."

Shin grew paler. "I don't...what...Nevermind it doesn't matter. And girl's aren't supposed to say that word."

"Okay, what is it? Am I a girl or not? Am I supposed to be docile or not? Pick one."

Shin groaned. " I never said you weren't a girl."

"No, you just insinuated that I'm some special exception because of where I was born. You wanna bring my mother's race into too?"

Shin grabbed a dish towel and began to dry the dishes. "I think I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"You'll also shut up about me joining the team?"

"I didn't say all that." He set the dish and towel down. "Didn't you notice when we played against each other the other day? I think we could work really well together on the same team."

"It was fun," she admitted. "But you're gonna have to satisfy that itch somewhere else. Maybe if we have a free weekend we can meet up in the park or something."

"And we're back where we started." He shook his head and got back to drying dishes.

"Back? We never left. I don't think you understand how organized sports work. Even if I wanted to join it wouldn't be allowed. At best I'd get kicked out of practice. At worse the team would be disqualified. And then what of your dreams?"

Shin grew quiet.

"Just, please. Let this drop. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. But only for now! The season hasn't started yet after all."

Majida figured this was the best she'd get at the moment. Shin helped her finish cleaning the kitchen before leaving to catch the bus home. Not ten minutes after his departure her doorbell rang. Shin must have left something she thought as she opened her door.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Natsuki asked in her prim way. Even in a simple blue dress she looked the picture perfect school girl. It was unnerving.

Majida continued to stare for a moment before stepping aside to let the girl in. After delicately kicking off her shoes into Majida’s shoe rack, Natsuki strode into the apartment like she owned it . "Want something to drink?" Majida asked, falling back on courtesy while her brain continued processing.

"Coffee if you have any." Natsuki didn't hesitate to take a seat.

Among the few kitchen gadgets Majida owned was a coffee bean grinder and a percolator. She made enough for herself as well, certain she'd need it to get through that reading assignment tonight. "Sugar and cream?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please," Natsuki answered.

Once the coffee was done Majida set up a tray with two cups, spoons, a sugar dish, and a pitcher of cream. Her fraternal grandmother collected both western and eastern tea sets. She had gifted this set to Majida. It was pretty in a delicate way, perfect for guests of Natsuki's upbringing. She brought the tray into the main room and set it down onto the table. Natsuki casually flipped through one of Majida's magazines. She set it down as she was handed a cup.

Natsuki added cream and sugar then took a sip. "This is actually good. I was surprised to hear a grinder."

Majida raised an eyebrow "Was it supposed to be bad?"

Natsuki took a sip and sighed contently. "Actually, considering your lodgings I expected instant."

"Don't be a snob," Majida said wearily. Not that she could judge, she was a 15 year old with a coffee bean grinder. She only stirred some cream into her cup, having sworn off sugar in her drinks since she had a habit of overindulging. "I assume you needed something?"

"Nothing at all." Natsuki answered innocently. "But you could fill me in on that boy that stopped by before me. He was here for quite a long time."

"Not exactly your business."

"You're dodging the question."

Majida bristled. "Natsuki-chan. Are you spying on me?" she asked, her tone calmer than she felt.

"I just happened to see you walk in with him. I stopped by earlier for a visit but you were late coming home."

"And you know my address how?"

"My mother told me."

Majida set down her cup. "But you didn't see fit to ask me for my address. Or ask if you could come over?"

"I don't have your phone number so..."

"So you ask for my number the next time you see me at practice? And then you ask if we can hang out."

Natsuki hesitated before taking another sip. "Oh."

"Setting that aside," Majida continued. "What about him?"

Natsuki put her cup down. "Well, he was quite handsome. I was just wondering if anything was going on."

Majida leaned back so that she could rest her head on her bed's edge. "You know how I mentioned training on the boy's team?"

"Ah so he's fallen for you then!"

"Don't get excited.” Majida cautioned. Natsuki was trying way too hard to talk about stereotypical girly topics. It was like dealing with an AI with a new socialization upgrade. “He just wants me to join the boy's team for real. "

"What?"

"Yes." Majida pointed at the other girl. "That face. That is how I feel about the suggestion."

"No offence, but are you that good?"

Majida shrugged. "I have my moments."

"So modest,” Natsuki sounded genuinely impressed. “Do you think you'd last on a boy's team? Physically I mean."

"I think I'd do alright. I've played in mixed teams before. For street ball competitions and the like. But it's not like this is gonna happen anyway so."

"Of course. It would never be allowed."

"Tell that to him. He's been bothering me all day."

Natsuki covered her mouth with a delicate hand. "Enough to follow you home?"

"I invited him. Figured that if we had a good talk I could convince him to back off."

"You could have done that at a cafe." Natsuki replied, still sounding a little scandalized.

"I wasn't certain I wouldn't blow up at him." Majida's face grew warm as she recalled what happend at practice.

"You should think of transfering."

Majida let the suggestion sit for a minute. She sat up straight before giving a response. "That would mean proving my mom right." She reclaimed her coffee cup. " And I'm not desperate enough for that yet. Don't get all quiet. Our relationship isn't bad. Just competitive."

Natsuki nodded.

"Want a refill?"

Natsuki waved off her offer. " No It would be best if I left after this cup. Although my mother is so overjoyed that I am leaving the estate for something other than school or practice she said I could spend the night if I wished. But do not worry. The thought never crossed my mind."

Majida giggled. "I don't let stalker's spend the night anyway." Her giggles turned into a full laugh when she saw how distraught Natsuki looked. "It's a joke. A joke! You wanna be friends you gotta get used to that."


	7. Chapter Seven

The last leg of her morning bike ride took Majida past a quiet residential area. For a mile she biked by rows of two story houses with neat front laws and wooden fences. One house in particular entranced her. The fence was covered with a bright blue flowering vine and the front lawn beyond it was full of flowers. More than that the older woman beyond the fence greeted Majida as she passed by. Most women her age would glance shyly and pretend Majida wasn’t there.  Furuse-san, or Fu-baasan as she prefered to be called, was a bolder sort. They chatted for a bit while Fu-baasan watered her plants, and since then Majida always slowed down in order to say hello. 

Fu-baasan wasn’t watering her plants this morning; a skinny boy was. His large glasses reflected the sun into Majida’s eyes making her squint. Once her sight was clear she realized that he was looking right at her. Majida skidded to a halt then shifted on her bike to brace herself with her feet. I’m a magnet, she thought. I’m a magnet for misfits. 

Seconds stretched on as neither of them spoke. The idea that he was waiting for her was paranoid but this week had been full of paranoia inspiring incidents. He confirmed her suspicions as he put down the watering can and began to walk towards the bike lane. She watched him warily, realizing then that she didn’t even know his name. 

“You,” he started quietly, his head turned down. He cleared his throat before speaking louder. “What do I have to do to make sure you won’t tell anyone about yesterday?” 

“You’re….”

“Furuse. Haruto Furuse.”

“How about this Furuse-kun. You move out of the way so I can make it to school on time, and we‘ll call it a deal,” she offered.

He was silent for a moment before raising his head. “That’s not a real deal. Tell me what you need. I can do your homework. Or be your gofer,or...”

Majida raised her hand to stop him. “Yeah, no. It’s okay. Just chalk it up to me being a weird foreigner and let it go. Alright?”

“You don’t understand-”

“No.”

The boy flinched, making Majida feel like she was no better than the bullies yesterday. He adjusted the straps on his backpack and then shuffled back to his home.  She waited a moment to be sure of his departure then resumed pedaling. As she moved forward paranoia gripped her once again. This confrontation resolved itself so easily, too easily. Some other wrongness was bound to take this triumphs place. Pushing the thought from her mind she peddled faster. After all it could also be a sign of good things to come.

* * *

“You’re doing it again,” Hina whispered in Majida’s ear. “Don’t tell me that’s your type?”

Majida blinked. She was supposed to be eating her lunch, but had found herself watching the glasses boy again.  Furuse-kun was such a stereotypical target for bullying she wasn’t sure he was real. Smart, quiet, and hypervigilant, he mostly kept to himself. Something that encouraged others to give him his space. Well, others that didn’t appreciate an easy target anyway. Majida had discouraged a couple of boys in second period from throwing paper balls at his head by lobbing a few of her own. Their math teacher didn’t notice the inciting incident just her retaliation. She responded to his scolding with a joke, followed by sinking a few balls into the trash can at the front of the class. The students laughed, the teacher was impressed, and she avoided being sent to stand in the hallway.

“Not even close,” Majida  answered, tearing her eyes away. She had other things to worry about than him.

Hina didn’t look convinced. 

“If you say so. I’m surprised he doesn't have a hole in the back of his skull from your staring.” Airi said, prompting Majida to roll her eyes.

“You’re seeing things” Majida said before polishing off the last of her lunch. She wrapped up her things and dashed out of her homeroom with a plastic bag in hand.

Despite the oddness of her and Furuse-kun’s meeting this morning she had a good feeling about her plan.  She ignored the stares from the third years milling in the hallway and made her way to Chisaka-san’s classroom. Her heart fell as she peeked into the room. She expected to see Budou-san, the girl’s team captain. The two older girls had the same homeroom. The boy’s team captain was a surprize. He leaned against  Chisaka’s desk, chatting to the two older girls in an animated way. He even laughed. She’d never heard him laugh, though to his defense he had his hands full with that flashy third year point guard. It was a nice sound... She fought back her jealousy. Logically there was nothing to be jealous of, wasn’t like she was gonna go for it anyway.

Steeling herself Majida opened the classroom door and waved to Chisaka. The taller girl looked in Majida’s direction then excused herself.  Budou noticed and narrowed her eyes. The boy’s captain quirked an eyebrow. She waved to them both then left the classroom, her heart thudding in her chest. Stay cool girl, stay cool. 

“You called?” Chisaka asked. She leaned against the hallway wall. Chisaka was a third year student with long limbs and bright eyes. Her hair was short and spiky. “Like a boy’s,” Chisaka said brightly, through the resignation in her eyes betrayed her. She was also the tallest girl at school. Forcing even Majida to look up at her.  Majida knew she couldn’t convince her to return to the girl’s basketball team. It was an unreasonable request considering the older girl’s new prominence on the promising volleyball team. But she was sure she could ask for some help. 

Chiaka and the captain were best friends, but try as she might Chisaka couldn’t convince the captain to join the volleyball team or any other sports team for that matter. “For Mia,” Chisaka told Majida.  “It’s basketball or nothing. But though she loves it so much playing just gives her bad memories. She suffered the most last year...so.” The older girl didn’t go into further detail and Majida had enough grace to not push the issue. Though she was getting tired of people tiptoeing around whatever it was. 

“First an offering.” Majida said as she handed the other girl an assortment of breads she’d purchased from the store on the way to school. She wasn’t sure which one to get but had gathered intel...er asked Hana, which breads were the most popular. 

“To what do I owe the bribe?”

“You don’t have to take them,” Majida pulled the bag back. 

Chisaka-san grinned while taking the bag.”I never say no to free food.” She rummaged through the bag and nodded with approval. “You must want something good.”

“Do you think you could skip out on practice just for today?”

“To do what?”

“To drag the captain to the boy’s basketball practice. Just for the second half though.”

“So you want to show off to Mia then?”

“Think it will work?”

Chisaka-san sighed, “It’ll certainly trigger something. I can’t guarantee that it would be positive.”

Majida shrugged. “Better than her ignoring it.”

Chisaka’s smile was faint. “Yeah, I guess it is. She has to move on sooner or later right?”

Majida raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me?”

Chisaka shook her head. “Just talking to myself. You better get going girl. Next class is about to start.”

Majida nodded and then turned to leave. “Thanks,” she said over her shoulder. “ You can share those by the way.” 

“Not a chance!” Chisaka called after her.

* * *

 

“Hey. Um Jida-chan you got a minute?” 

A girl followed Majida out of the locker room.  It took a moment for Majida to place her. Her long hair normally fell over her face, covering at least one eye. Now she had it swept back into a high ponytail for practice. Riku was a quiet girl that towered over the girls in their homeroom class. Majida beat her by just a smidge. She guessed they were the same type. By the end of the year they'd both gain an inch or two and curse their parents for it.

Behind Riku hid Reina, a much smaller volleyball player. Reina wasn’t a member of their homeroom but she always joined Riku for lunch. Majida didn’t peg Reina,who managed to incorporate massive amounts of pink into her wardrobe, as the shy type, but perhaps she was only so gregarious around Riku. 

“Yeah, What can I do for you?” Majida moved out of the way of crowd of girls exiting the locker room. The two other girls followed her lead.

“You’re trying to reform the girl’s basketball team right?”

“You joining?”

“You can’t!” Reina popped from behind Riku. She gripped Riku’s arm hard enough for her knuckles to turn white.

“I wasn’t going to,” Riku gave Reina a tinder smile and patted her hand.

This seemed to placiate Reina. She let go and stood sullenly besides Riku. 

“Aww. That’s too bad.” Majida mimicked disappointment. She figured that was a long shot anyway. 

“I’m not joining but, but I might have some useful information.”

“And you’re willing to share it with me?”

“Of course!” Riku’s voiced raised a little. She looked sheepish then continued to speak in a lower tone. “You know one of your coaches. Ueda-sensei. He teaches English so this is why you probably haven’t heard this. You don’t need his class so.”

“So?”

“Well rumor is,” Riku leaned in and put her hand near her mouth before whispering. “He used to be the assistant coach for the girls basketball team.”

“Him?” Majida thought for a moment. Over the past week she felt it odd that the older man let Sakamoto take the more active role while he scribbled away at his clipboard. But this would explain why he was both overly kind and skittish around her. “Thanks. That’s very useful.”

“It is?”

“Extremely, well if I use it to my advantage that is.” Majida grinned, the turned to walk down the hall. “Come on, we’ll be late to practice at this rate.” She forced herself to ignore the possibilities the new information brought her. One plot at a time. After all, it would be alot easier to convince the coach if the team was formed first. 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

From what Mia Budou knew Akai Hoshi high was established in the 1960s as the brother school to Amaririsu Academy. She almost went to the all girls school. It seemed like a paradise in a way, it also seemed repetitive and stuffy. It also also didn’t have this schools sports programs. Two decades ago Akai Hoshi decided to open its doors to the less affluent. It also made the bold choice to become co-ed. Those changes didn’t stop the money from rolling in. Because of that money the school boasts multiple gymnasiums and various fields. It even has its own weight room. There are separate small locker rooms for almost all the male sport teams. And one large locker/changing room for the female teams, but plans are already underway to build the girls their own spaces. Mia felt a tad miffed that the shiny new facilities would exist after she graduated. As is the girls are all good sports, even sharing the limited locker space with each other. But it was one of many ways that the boy’s were given precedence. Still, while Amaririsu’s campus is nothing to sneeze at it’s still a more academically minded school. Even her team, as low ranked as it was, easily beat Amaririsu. The girls there were more concerned with breaking nails than proper ball handling….Yet here she was, two years later at her prefered school with its great sports program, not playing at all. Figures.

The boy’s basketball practices were held in the big gym after school. The girls used to practice in the mornings before class. It was something Mia didn’t miss, though her body still woke her up at four. Despite being the only gym with bleachers, students weren’t allowed to sit in the stands. Too many spectators could be a distraction. Said spectators made due with gathering in front of the large sliding doors that lead outside. Almost every day after drills the boy’s would play a two quarter practice game, alternating from the upperclassman to the freshmen. It was a way for the coaches to get a good read on the players current skill level. The real training, targeted at improving skills and building team chemisty, began around three weeks in. The spectators didn’t know or care, so everyday crowds would gather. Mia didn’t relish being a member of the crowd.

Who the hell is Shin-kun, Mia thought bitterly. And why is he such a big deal? His self appointed fan club seemed to know something she didn’t. They yelled his name once the coach announced that he would be playing in today's practice bout. Their voices were shrill, but it could be worse, she reasoned while resisting the urge to plug her ears. The first week had yet to pass but alliances had already been drawn. Today’s crowd was smaller than yesterdays, this Shin’s fan club didn’t hold a candle to Masaru’s. Being the starting point guard for a highly ranked team did that. Also, Masaru’s hair was fabulous. Mia didn’t know much about what made a boy dashing or whatever, but she knew good hair when she saw it.

Mia was only here because Rukiya dragged her. Because despite being her girlfriend Rukiya was easily bribed by a pretty face and fancy pastries. Because Rukiya was way too nice to say no to just about anyone, much less an enigmatic freshman with a cute accent...She had nice hair too.

“Mikami-chan I’m putting you on the red team And Nishi-kun will be on the white team.” Coach Sakamoto announced, a grin on his face. His voice carried throughout the gym. Sakamoto seemed far too eager to put on a show. So did Mikami. Mia grabbed Rukiya’s hand before she could return Mikami’s wave.

“Still grumpy?” Rukiya asked in a whisper. She rubbed her thumb along Mia’s hand in an attempt to calm her.

Mia didn’t answer, snatching her hand way. She wasn’t sure what was worse, wasting more time on basketball after she’d already decided to quit, or watching her girlfriend flirt. She caught Coach Ueda glancing at her. He looked away as soon as she noticed. Yeah, being here, being here was a bit worse.

Coach Sakamoto’s grin faded. “Is that okay with you Mikami-chan?”

Majida relaxed her face, she had been smirking without realizing it. “It’s fine. Unless someone else on the team would prefer to play in my place? Oh! But only Nishi-kun, Okumura-kun, and I play point guard. So someone would have to play an unfamiliar position,” Her voice sounded fake, even to her. Not that she cared.

The coach raised an eyebrow. “Is there anyone here that would like to try?”

The gym became silent.

“Then perhaps Okumura-kun would like a rematch against Nishi-kun?” Majida suggested. She looked to Okumura.

The lanky boy scratched his red tinged hair. “Uhh. I think it is best to leave the decision to the Coaches.”

“Well, if that’s the case then I’d still like to put Mikami-chan in.” Sakamoto said.

“Coach Ueda. What do you think?” Majida asked.

“I..” Ueda’s eyes flicked over to the spectators before refocusing on the first years. “If you do not feel comfortable playing a game with the boys then we won’t make you. “

Sakamoto rolled his eyes. “She’s itching for it. Don’t fall for the innocent act Ueda-san.”

“That attitude is why you’re still single you know.” Majida said as she glided to the practice jersey bin.

Sakamoto blush reached the tips of his ears. “Mikami!” He balled his fists and stomped his foot like a grade schooler.

Coach Ueda cleared his throat but couldn’t hide his grin. “Very well then Mikami-chan. But if you feel any stress be sure to let me know.”

“Yes sir!” Majida responded smartly. She grimaced as she pulled the jersey over her head. It smelled horrible. They really did need a manager. She didn’t want to think of the last time these jerseys were washed.

“You have ten minutes to prepare.” Ueda announced.

Shin bounced a bit as she approached the red team. He was much too happy about this. She wondered if he had put the idea into Coach Sakamoto's head but wouldn’t fault it for him this time. It played right into her plans after all.

“Go on and smile,” she said to him.

Shin beamed. It was contagious.

You idiot, she thought without malice. Shaking her head at him.

“So gross.” Ryunosuke said under his breath. He was on the red team as well and didn’t look happy about it.

Returning to a more neutral expression she turned to him. “You gonna be alright without your other half?”

His light eyes darkened for a moment. Majida tensed, subconsciously preparing for a fight.

Ryunosuke’s eyes returned to their normal color as he turned away. “I just don’t like to lose.”

“How are we going to win?” Another teammate asked. Kita looked nervously at the shooting guard on Nishi’s team before tying his long hair back.

“Just get the ball to me and I’ll do the rest.” Shin answered.

“It’s a team sport remember? Chill.” Majida said. “I don’t think it’s that deep.” She glanced over to Nishi, who was outright glaring at her. “Ok...So uh yeah let’s just start with a read and react defense.”

“What did you do to piss him off?” Their small forward, Aida asked. “I’ve only seen Nishi like that before a big game.” Aida’s shirt lifted as he absently scratched his stomach,showing more of his tanned skin. He’d probably be the darkest kid on the team if not for Majida. She wondered briefly if he just spent that much time outside or if he was always so tan.

“You’re asking me?” Majida raised an eyebrow.

Aida shrugged. “He’s looking at you.”

Majida returned his shrug. It was best if he did fight her seriously. Can’t show off otherwise. “I’ll deal with it.”

Ryunosuke scoffed loudly. Majida found it cute that he was still paying attention. Guess he had no choice now.

* * *

 

Majida spent the first quarter absorbing the atmosphere. She had a knack for catching people’s quirks and if she really focused she could pick up their rhythms and mood. She adjusted her self to match or exceed her target. At the moment her team was behind by six points. Shin was starting to get bored, though he never let the other power forward best him, he wasn’t pushing himself as hard as he could either. Kita must have a bad history with the opposing shooting guard. Her team lost out on a few points because of it, but bad chemistry with a mark will do that. Ryunosuke’s eyes were flat, he did the basics when it came to blocking, but like Shin, he wasn’t pushing himself. About the only one who was playing with his all was Aida. He was sluggish off the court, on it only he was pretty dynamic. While Shin was objectively a better player, Aida had scored more points. Nishi was far too focused on her considering that his teams score was on top. She’d use his distraction.

“Here!” she called out to Kita who once again was having a hard time.

She accepted the ball and took her shot, adjusting for Nishi’s block. His paranoia made him jump too soon. Two points.

“Switch marks with me Kita-kun. Nishi-kun’s more your speed,” she said, louder than necessary. She patted Kita’s shoulder as they jogged past each other. Nishi was better than Kita on all counts. But Kita didn’t know that. Either way, Majida reasoned, he’s bound to produce better results against someone he’s not anxious around.

Nishi’s reaction exceeded her expectations. He missed the next shot he took. Unfortunately, his team got the rebound. They also managed to score another two points right after. She’d have to do something about that.

When the ball was once again in her hands she passed it to Kita who surprised her by being able to push past Nishi. He passed the ball to the Aida who was forced to pass it back to her. There wasn’t a clear shot from her angle so she passed it to Shin, he made the basket, but barely. “Use your knees Shin.” she yelled. “Your knees.”

“Yes, yes.”

Really man, she stewed, annoyed by his laziness. He’d been doing this all game. Just because he wasn’t getting every ball he acted like there was no point in him putting in effort. “Yes what?” she snapped.

He blinked at her. Letting the player he marked slip past him in his confusion. Perhaps he was far too used to people letting him do whatever he wanted on the court so long as he made the basket. “Got it...sorry.”

That player, free from the pressure of trying to dribble past Shin, took a shot.

“I get you’re heartbroken Ryunosuke, but at least try.” Her jeering was childish, but it seemed that even on this side of the world boys responded to it.

Ryunosuke’s eyes burned. He jumped up and snached the ball from the air, tossing it to Shin before approaching her. “Who said you could use my given name like -”

The whistle blew to signify that another point had been scored, cutting the tall boy’s tirade off. Shin had made the basket easily. He was a good shot, he could probably score more consistently if he wasn’t always going for the flashier moves. Though all the baskets in the world mean little if the defence is sluggish. Shin seemed wholly uninterested in defence despite it being his secondary function as a power forward. Nothing she could do to encourage him in that regard at the moment. Ryunosuke would just have to hold the line.

She beamed at Ryunosuke while addressing Shin. “See how much easier that was.”

Deflated a bit Ryunosuke crossed his arms. He pouted childishly as he stood there. “You’re aggravating...”

She patted him lightly on the back before jogging off. “Back to your position please.”

“Bossy…” he muttered, though he did begin to move.

She waved at him without turning around. “Just doing my job.” Cuz someone has too, she thought. Hopefully with a bit more proding the boys would shape up.They could still win, the point spread wasn’t that broad. Maybe she’d switch with Aida’s mark, the chemistry might work a bit better. She’d make that decision after the next basket.

 

* * *

 

Ryunosuke grabbed Nishi under his arms, practically dragging his friend off the court.

“Let me go Ryu! I’m cool! I’m calm!” Nishi yelled. Majida didn’t know Nishi could become so red.  
He glared daggers at the taller boy.

Ryunosuke ignored Nishi’s gaze. “ Calm people don’t shout,” he said passively. He gave Majida an understanding smile as he continued to pull Nishi backwards.The expression touched her, somehow she had gained his respect. Though she seemed to have reverted back to a negative with Nishi.

Her team had won, and yet her teammates were the ones most surprised by the outcome. Even Shin had expected to lose. Nishi demanded a rematch, convinced that with more time he could figure out how she turned the tide. And maybe he could have, but Majida wasn’t planning to stick around long enough for him to find out how she worked anyway.

“Rukiya told me you were doing this. But I had to see it to believe it.” Budou said with a bit of an edge to her voice.

Majida whipped around to face the older girl. She wasn’t expecting her to want to talk so soon. “Captain!”

“Use my name,” the Budou ground out through clenched teeth.

“Sorry. Budou-san?” Despite the reprimand a bit of hope filled her. Better angry than absent. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Seeing you play I’m feeling a bit inadequate,” Chisaka said. She scratched the back of her head. “I just started playing since I’m tall but you’re really good.”

“Yes, yes she is.” Shin came from nowhere. He placed his hand possessively on Majida’s shoulder. GIving it a firm squeeze.

“What are you doing over here?” Majida hissed. She brushed his hand off of her.

Budou smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “I see you’ve already made friends.”

“Well, she is joining the team so,” Shin gave the older girls his best salesman smile. It pissed Majida off. He behaved like he was so helpless yesterday. Now was trying to charm it up? What a load of bull.

“You are?” Chisaka looked from Majida to Shin.

“It’s time to wipe the court down.” The boy’s team captain approached the group. “Hey Mia, Rukiya.”

A chill ran down Majida’s spine. Shin was such bad luck. She swallowed the impulse to groan.

Budou relaxed her posture, and looked up to smile amicably at him. She had to crane her neck a bit, the captain was a few inches over 6 feet by Majida’s guess. “Sorry about interrupting practice Ko.”

So they are close enough to use first names. Majida thought. Noted. Can I use this?

The captain returned Budou’s smile. “No worries. I hear that you’re considering re-forming the female team?”

“Uh.. well,” Budou chuckled nervously, deflating a bit. “At the moment I have to say that It may be a waste of talent for Mikami-chan to join our team instead of yours.”

The male captain blinked at Budou. And then looked to Majida.

Majida looked between the two captains. “Okay… no? I’m.” She grabbed Shin’s arm roughly, pointing at him with her other hand. “Just because this idiot-”

“Hey! Ow…” Shin wrested his arm from Majida’s grasp. He rubbed the spot where she grabbed him. “I’m not an idiot!”

Majida pursed her lips . “Uh huh… Anyway. Just because he says so doesn't make it true. Besides it’s not allowed anyway.”

The captain covered his mouth with his fist in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle a chuckle. That shouldn’t be allowed, Majida thought. It sucked that he was low key laughing at her expense, why did he have to be so cute while - Ugh stop it! This is not the time!

“Technically our guidelines don’t prohibit it.” Shin added.

Majida eyes rolled magnificently. “Technically my big toe. Like I told you last night even if it’s not explicitly outlawed by the school the competition guidelines would never allow it.”

Chisaka smirked “Last night?” The older girl’s eyes glowed with interest. Budou smirked once again, she analyzed both Majida and Shin with her gaze.

Oh god! Majida screamed internally. She didn’t even look to see what the Captain’s face looked like. She didn’t want to know, but she knew where this conversation would go and wanted no part of it. Majida cleared her throat. “Anyway. We can talk later.” She bowed slightly in the upperclassmen’s direction. “It’s time to wipe down the court.” She almost ran, dragging Shin with her towards the other freshman, ignoring his protests. It wasn’t the most graceful exit but she’d take it. Besides, she had accomplished her main objective. If Budou still liked basketball, like Majida assumed she still did, there was no way she wouldn’t be seriously thinking about reforming the team after watching a fun game. She’d keep chipping away until she wore the older girl down.


	9. Chapter 9

Blouse and Skirt, check. Blazer, check. White socks, double check. Feeling like today warranted a bit of sparkle Majida switched her front pair of earrings for golden star shaped studs. She normally kept her hair in one style during the week, today she styled the front portion of her hair into a crown braid and swept the rest into a side ponytail. The box from the uniform company was waiting by her apartment door after basketball practice last night. Since she had ballet practice the next morning she pressed it immediatly and placed it in a garment bag. She rode her bike to practice carefully so that the bag wouldn’t fall from on top of her basket. And hung the bag up as soon as she opened her locker.

Natsuki clapped as Majida did a little twirl.  “I thought you said your uniform wasn’t due to arrive til Monday?” she asked.

Practice passed quickly today. Their instructor noticed Majida’s good mood and was a little bit harsher on her than usual, not that Majida cared. “I thought so too, but I’m not going to complain.” She looked down and waved her foot. In her excitement she’d even shined her shoes, a pair of black leather mary janes, she could see her reflection in them. “It’s weird to see my legs.” The skirt should reach just below her knees, but like most girls she’d rolled her skirt up, just enough that the hem line was above her knee. She’d go higher but it didn’t seem appropriate, nor prudent. Accidentally flashing her neighbors while she rode her bike wouldn’t raise their opinion of her.

 Natsuki giggled. “Are you sending your male uniform back?”

 “They said I could keep it so...I guess I’ll keep it? Never know, I might break it back out in the winter. I don’t do cold.”

 Natsuki laughed a bit louder now, drawing looks from the other girls in the locker room. Now that Majida thought of it they probably didn’t hear Natsuki laugh loudly often, if at all. Guess that’s the natural outcome of isolating a person.

 Majida swiped on some lip gloss before zipping up her bag. She slung it on her shoulder and draped her garment bag over her arm. “Ready to go?”

 Natsuki nodded and grabbed her things. “Are you sure that you don’t want a ride?”

 “Yep. Wanna feel the breeze.” Majida made a swooshing motion with her hand, inspiring another loud laugh from Natsuki.

* * *

Furuse stood at the same spot as yesterday, watering the plants in his grandmother’s sted. Majida wondered if she should stop and say hello, but decided not to push her luck. She’d had enough weird conversations for the week. Furuse watched her as she speed past,eyes wide. That reaction was the standard once she entered the school. The stares continued as she walked down the hall, even her classmates greeted her with silence.

 Amari-kun broke the ice. “Good job” He gave her a thumbs up. “Though you could roll the skirt up a little bit mo-”

 Maki-chan bopped him on the head with a notebook. “Please stop.”

 Amari scratched his spiky hair, he seemed to think the upward style made him taller. “Don’t worry I still like your legs the best Ma-”

 Maki flushed.  She hit him with the notebook again, harder this time. The thunk could be heard throughout the classroom.

 “Think this counts as spousal abuse?” Airi asked dryly.

 “Sp...spousal!?” Maki got even redder and moved to attack Airi. Wielding her notebook with a vengeance.  

 Airi doged, barely. She scrambled to stand behind Hina, a strange sight since Hina was the shorter of the two

 Hina raised her hands defensively and Maki, dejected, stopped her assault. She sulked back to her seat.

 "Sooo,” Hina started once she was certain she was no longer in danger. She disentagled herself from a still wary Airi. “Nakamura-kun, what do you think about the change?”

 “Why are you asking him?” Majida asked as she sat at her desk.

 “I hate it,” Shin answered. 

Majida squinted at him. “Huh?”

 “Doesn't fit in with my plans to smuggle you onto the team,” Shin said matter of factly.  He didn’t look up from his sports magazine.

 She rolled her eyes at him then turned to face forward in her seat. “Yes, because living my life according to your plans is my ultimate destiny.”

 Shin flipped a page in his magazine. “I’m glad that we’ve come to an understanding.”

 “You two are the weirdest couple,”  Hina said as she took her seat in front of Majida.

 Majida’s brain fizzled, managing only to stare at Hina in her shock. Where did she get that idea?

 Airi took her seat next to Hina. “Oh! She’s not denying it!” she said in a sing song tone of voice.

 Shin lowered his magazine as he laughed. “I’m sorry? You think we’re together?” He gestured to Majida. “Oh, that’s funny.”

 “Ouch,” Hina said. “Are you okay with this?”  

Majida shrugged. If he denied it then she wouldn’t have to. “Not at all concerned.”

 “Ignore Hina Majida-chan,” Hayashi said from across the room. “She just likes to play matchmaker.”

 “No one asked you,” Hina responded bitterly.

 Several students charttered, giving overlapping accounts of Hina’s failed matchmaking attempts. The jovial conversation was halted by the class door opening. Everyone turned to see Furuse-kun standing in the entrance. His eyes flitted about, looking for somewhere unintrusive to rest. He blushed deeply when his eyes met Majida’s. A sinking feeling washed over her. Please, Please, PLEASE let that just be a sign of general embarrassment.

 Furuse ducked away, hurring to his seat. He was quickly ignored by the rest of the class.

* * *

“Excuse me,” Ko always felt ten times taller when visiting the first year floor. He felt five times taller when was a freshman, but the growth spurts never stopped.  He was now around 6’2” and if his father was any indication he still had an inch or two to go until he reached his full height. The first years sitting outside of their classroom looked up at him with wide eyes. As if he’d suddenly snap and eat them if they made the wrong move. He was never good at managing his neutral expression and had stopped trying after middle school. At the very least he never had to worry about anyone disrespecting him, something he used to his advantage whenever possible.

 The girl stood first. “Yes?” she answered, her voice wavering.

 The boy stood soon after. He patted the girls shoulder before taking over. “What can we help you with?”

 Absently Ko wondered how much hair gel the boy used to make his hair so spiky. He resisted the urge to ask.  “I’m looking for Mikami-chan.”

 The pair looked to each other, communicating without saying a word. The boy broke their gaze first, moving to poke his head into the classroom. “Majida-chan. Someone’s looking for you.”

 “Yeah?” Mikami called from the classroom.

 Ko moved to stand in front of the door, quickly scanning the faces in the room. Mikami rose from the gaggle of girls who had pushed their desks together at the center of the classroom. Huh...Ko had heard a lot about Mikami. Mostly because she was a popular topic of discussion. The neighborhood was fairly insular so anyone from a larger city piqued the student body’s interest. Last year a transfer from Yokohama was the subject of rumors well past the first quarter. Mikami? She seemed bound to give the rumor mill material for years.  Ko didn’t take kindly to rumors. It felt rational to limit his ideas of people based on what he knew instead of hear say.

 What he did know? Well, he wasn’t at all convinced that Mikami made a convincing guy. Mostly because he spent too much time around guys to miss certain tell tale signs. Most notably, she didn’t reek after practice. He had seen her in the male uniform and could see how an unobservant person could make the mistake from behind. And maybe someone who’s ideals of manliness were shaped by pop stars could think she was a boy from the front. But anyone who interacted with her and still thought she was a guy was an idiot. Cultural differences aside, she carried herself like a girl. Even her style on the court lacked the aggression and showmanship popular in basketball currently. Too many boys, himself included, watched too many NBA games and tried to copy what they saw.  Or at least they did until a good coach could drill proper form into them. None of the girls he knew who played, Mikami included, had this affliction.

 As for the rest, she was stupidly flexible. Which meant the rumors of her studying ballet had to be true in some form. Ko toyed with the idea of making her flexibility a taboo topic for the team. The constant jokes made it such that he could not but notice or consider its implications. It was weird. It was weird because sure he would have noticed anyway, he wasn’t some paragon of virtue like Masaru seemed to think just because he didn’t have a new girlfriend every month. He checked girls out all the time. But she was, at least for the moment, a part of the team and thus off limits.  

 Today’s meeting added to his knowledge of her physical attributes. She had rather shapely calves. Like, obviously she never skipped leg day and he needed to know her routine. Also, baggy gym clothes should be banned for women because, he sighed internally, hips. And now he was staring, okay maybe she didn’t need to be off limits all the time, just on the court. Or just- Ko now realized that she had caught him staring. “You changed your uniform?” he asked lightly.

 “I have.” She didn’t seem to completely buy his cover. He’d seen her do this before while playing, that piercing gaze. Masaru did it too when he played, must be a point guard thing, always watching, always picking people apart. Masaru didn’t make him feel ticklish whenever he did it though.

 “Have you already eaten lunch?” he asked, working hard to strengthen his voice. To pretend that everything is normal, that he didn’t just get caught.

 “No, Captain. Not yet.” she answered with a little too much deference for his liking.   

 “Good, Can we talk for a moment?”

 “Sure.”

 “The captain huh….” a girl with short hair held back by a headband said. She gave Mikami a smug look.

 “Must be some serious team business,” a girl with a high ponytail added.

 “Hmm, but why would he only want Jida-chan then? Certainly Nakamura-kun should be going too.” headband girl said .

 Ko managed to keep his expression calm. “It concerns the female team.”

 Mikami looked over to the two girls with a smile that said “See, nothing to fuss over!” The girls didn’t look convinced. There was going to be another rumor circulating by the end of the day.

  
The walk to the courtyard was longer than usual. Partly because she walked silently behind him like he was leading her to the gallows. Added to that were the weird looks they were getting. There was no need to wait for her year mates to start rumors it seemed. By the end of the day It would be said that one of them had confessed their feelings or whatever because apparently life worked as depicted in his little sister’s manga collection.

 Ko found a spot where they wouldn’t be overheard under a large tree and sat down. “I need to ask something before we get to business.”

 Mikami sat, taking extra care with her skirt. That was another thing about her that he noticed. Sometimes her movements were oddly delicate, maybe it was because of the ballet thing. “Should I be concerned?” she asked.

 “No, just.” He leaned in a little. “How do you deal with that?” He jerked his thumb towards the school building. “Do they always stare like that?”

 She smiled knowingly. “Staring seems to be everyone’s reaction today.”  Gesturing to herself she continued. “It may take a while for everyone to get used to the uniform change.”

 “You got me there.” Ko had the decency to look sheepish. “I’ll ask the student council president about it. Maybe he could drop a line to the teachers and-”

 “No, you don’t have to worry that much over it. I’m new of course they are curious.”

 “I’ll talk to him.” Ko reiterated firmly. “I’m a member of the student council, so its partly my job anyway.” He reached his hand out for a handshake. “ But we’ve already skipped a few steps. I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself.  I’m Akino, Ko.”

 She returned his handshake firmly. “Mikami, Majida.”

 “So, I knew the gist of why you’ve been training with the boy’s team. But I just recently heard the whole story from Mia.”

 “Are you going to ask why I choose this school?”

 He smiled, which seemed to catch her off guard judging by how fast she looked away. Interesting. “Why did you choose this school?” He asked as he picked up his bag. It was filled with various types of store bought foods. School kept him far too busy to pack his lunch like he used to.

 “My grandparents live in the area and I didn’t want to go to the all girls school. I didn’t know about the girls team being disbanded though.” She unwrapped her lunch as well.

 He could smell the fried shrimp from where he sat. Not fair, not fair at all. “So your parents moved here to be closer to your grandparents?”

 “No. Work has them traveling around for the next few years. Since it’s a bit silly for them to drag the kids along I decided to stay here. My little brother’s still in the U.S. though.”

 “So you live with your grandparents?”

 “No, though I do visit. Actually,” she tapped her chopsticks against her lips. “I need to stop by again soon.”

 He cocked his head as he looked at her, uncertain of which question to ask first.

 She spoke again after she finished chewing. “I didn’t want to be driven everywhere so I found a place in a central location,” She said, answering at least one of his unasked questions. “It’s actually pretty awesome living alone. I can use the space however I want. Cook whatever I want.”

 “So you cooked that?”

 She offered her lunch box to him. Ko wasn’t proud enough to decline. Another bit of information. She could cook.  

 She looked at him expectantly.

 “It’s good,” he answered. That seemed to satisfy her, she beamed at him before continuing to eat. “We got a bit off topic,” he said after a few minutes of silent eating. “No one’s explained what happened with the girl’s team last year did they?”

 Mikami shook her head.

 “Their ranking is pretty low, so the number of girls who joined have always been limited. Last year the team was comprised entirely of second years.”

 “All of the third years last year retired?”

 “Or moved on to the volleyball team, yes. And as for the freshmen, no matter how many recruitment drives they ran last year no one took the bait. The administrators wanted a boost to the school's reputation so they hired new coaches.  It worked, the girls were finally winning games. But anyone who knew the team could tell something was off. They always looked haggard, Mia especially.”

 Majida grasped the hem of her skirt tightly, suddenly not wanting to know the answers to her many questions. “They didn’t complain?”

 “ Never. After one game where Mia missed a shot she was made to practice for hours after school with no breaks.”

 “That was for a mistake,what happens if they lost?” she asked. Her voice felt small, distant to her own ears.

 The captain sighed roughly  “Luckily they were still eligible for the winter cup,” his voice had began to harden.  “But the practice afterwards? One of the girls was pushed so hard she twisted her ankle. She changed schools a week later.“

 “How,” the proper translation was slipping. It happend sometimes when she got emotional. She pushed the looming anxiety from her mind to grasp at the Japanese words she needed. “How well did they do in the winter cup?”

 “They lost in the first round”

 “Oh.”

 The captain took a deep breath, he closed his eyes before speaking. “Mia showed up to school the next day with a black eye.” He could no longer hold back the anger in his voice. His eyes burned when he opened them again.

 Majida shifted uncomfortably, setting the rest of her lunch down.

 “ Rukiya told me the whole story. The head coach went nuts, the assistant coach...Er You’ve met Coach Ueda, had to step in. Broke a few fingers while fighting the head coach off. Needless to say the head coach was fired.”

 “And they pressed charges?” she asked, willing some hope into her voice.

 “Never got the answer to that question.”

 Silence, and not the pleasant kind, stretched between them. Majida gathered the words she needed once again. “I looked up this school and didn’t see anything about it. So I guess not.”

 “The principal, he generally means well, but he’s not the only one in charge of things. And Mia just wanted to forget.”

 “If I had known I-”

 “You wouldn’t have come here right?” he snapped. His face softened after speaking. “Sorry,” he said, calmer. “I didn’t mean-

 “It’s alright. And possibly yes,” she answered honestly. “But even if I did come I wouldn’t have tried to reform the team. Or at least I wouldn’t have been so pushy about it.” She leaned back a little. “I feel kinda heartless now.”

 “ I don’t think Mia completely hates basketball. She just has no confidence when it comes to playing. She told me that she told you that she would need to see your dedication?”

 “Yes.”

 “Well from what I can tell she definitely sees it. The problem now is your skill.”

 Majida was puzzled, she didn’t bother hiding it. “My skill? Am I lacking anywhere...no I mean sure there is always room for improvement but-”

 The captain interrupted her by holding up his hand. “I don’t mean it that way. You are good Maybe the best at handling out of the first years. But don’t tell them I said that.” He winked at her. He better not be flirting right now. She wasn’t prepared for something like that right now...Okay she wasn’t prepared for something like that ever but somehow managed to swallow the squawk rising from her throat. Glory be he’s still talking so maybe he hasn’t noticed. “It’s a bit intimidating actually. They probably don’t feel like they could match up, and would just be dragging you down.”

 Majida thought back to their short conversation yesterday. “So that’s why she said I’d be better off on the boy’s team?”

 “Most likely,” he nodded somberly. “Also,  the logistics of hiring a new coach. I suppose coach Ueda could go back to the women's team but…”

 “Adults aren’t immune to trauma,” she filled in.

 “Yes, as you’ve noticed he’s a quiet man. He offered to resign but was shown leniency because he came forward with the whole truth after Mia was assaulted. Either way he’s sorta window dressing now. He mostly just watches and takes notes. I doubt he’d be an effective head coach for a reforming team.”

 Majida cradled her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t even know what to do now,” she said from behind them. She can’t, she won’t, cry now. She wasn’t upset about not being able to play, not anymore, this was just impossible. Her upperclassmen were convinced of their own inferiority and had no hope that they could improve. And why would they? Maybe in another year. Maybe at another school. But now? She’d probably want to quit too if she was in their shoes.

 Gingerly the captain pried away a few of her fingers. Majida froze, through her traitorous eyes didn’t stop producing tears. He removed his hand to retrieve a dark blue handkerchief from his blazer. The gesture made her laugh.

 “Sorry.” She dabbed at her eyes with her fingers. He offered her the handkerchief again and this time she took it. “What are you a shoujo character?”

 He grimaced. “Please don’t.”

 She laughed again. “I’ll wash this and get it back to you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“You know that’s not gonna happen. Now that the trope’s been activated I have to follow through.” Her comment made him laugh , the sound made her heart flip.

“Are you still going to try and reform the team?” 

She thought for a bit before answering.“I’d like to, but don’t think that’s going to happen. At least not this year.” 

“At least  you can stay sharp while practicing with us.”

“I only have one more week of that left so.”

“The principal can talk Coach Saitama into it if you asked.” He picked up his lunch and began to eat again.

“Actually, he might.” The thought wasn’t comforting.  The principal would do it just for the entertainment value. “I guess I’ll just have to adjust.”

“You seem to be fitting in just fine.”

She picked up her lunch box and messed with her food a little. “It’s going as well as can be expected.” Nishi was probably still sore over that last game. This afternoon’s practice was going to be interesting.

“Are they bothering you?” There was a warning in his tone. The last thing she wanted was to get any of her yearmates in trouble but the thought of him standing up for her at practice was appealing. She knew that it wouldn’t help in the long run.

“No, just getting the pecking order sorted out. Nothing time won’t fix.”

“Alright.” He didn’t sound convinced.

Majida gave up on the rest of her lunch. “Should almost be time to head back already.” 

Ko pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. He checked the time before setting it down.  “Yeah. Want me to walk you back?”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t?” He seemed almost offended. She wasn’t sure of what to make of that.

“I just don’t think it would be productive.”

He laughed again and she knew she was doomed. There was no going back on this crush now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first original story I've written but it will be the first one that I’ve posted. However, the only thing keeping this story from being a fanfic is the fact that its an original story...I’ll try to explain. I watch too much anime, and lately I’ve been on a slice of life/romance/sports anime kick. And that has bleed out to create this story. It’s been fun to write so hopefully It will be fun to read. Also, I promise not to weaboo all over the place. :P


End file.
